Only you
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: A Valentine's day treat for Candy and Terry fans. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Only you…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**This is a fic I wrote in 5 days for Valentine's Day…I made a bet that I would write a short story, and I lost. I can't stop writing!** **LOL! So here is our favourite couple once again, with my imagination! Enjoy!**

Zaventem airport in Brussels was packed. It was 6 am and it was snowing on this morning of February 14th. A young woman, blond and tanned was coming back from Africa where it was so hot and now the contrast with the cold was a little shocking. After all those years without winter, the cold of the snow was freezing. Her little Africans patients were telling her that she was going back to her "freezer country". She smiled when she though about her little patients. They were so full of verve and imagination…And they liked to tell her Africans stories, tales and legends. It was fascinating to be on another continent where nothing was taken for granted. It was also great because it allowed her to throw herself into work…

The queue was very long, because a lot of people were coming back from warm countries. She didn't have a lot of hand baggage. She had her purse and a traveling bag with magazine and little souvenirs for her friends. The plane had had difficulties landing because of the snow that was falling hard and the wind that was blowing. When they got out of the plane to get into the bus that will take them inside the airport, were greeted by the freezing wind and the snow. The heat in the airport was good for everybody. After all the administrative formalities, she went to inquire about the time of her next flight was going to leave.

- I'm sorry, madam, said the employee, but all the flights are cancelled until further notice…

- Until further notice? What does that mean? Asked the young woman

- It means that we don't know in how long it would be possible for the planes to leave…

- Oh… and what am I suppose to do in the mean time?

- Well, here's a coupon for a free meal in a restaurant in the airline company's name…we will tell you as soon as there's any change, madam

- Thank you she said, taking the coupon

She looked for a cabin to call her friends that were waiting for her. She had a GSM cell phone, but the battery was dead; she forgot so charge it before she left. What time was it in Chicago? Six hours difference; it should be around noon over there. So she looked for a cabin, but she didn't have Belgian money…She had to call collect…Annie could certainly afford it. It was ringing

- Hello? She said when they picked up on the other end

- Hello yes…Candy?

- Yes, Annie, it's me…I'm sorry for the collect call…I forgot to charge my GSM…

- Don't be ridiculous, it's not like I can't afford it…

- Thanks Annie. I'm stuck at Zaventem airport…

- In Brussels?

- Yes, there's a snow storm and they don't know when it's going to clear…

- Oh…so you won't be there for the Valentine's Day party?

- I don't know yet, but I hope it's going to clear soon…

- I hope so too…Albert is going to be disappointed…

- Annie…

- I know that you're not going out with him officially, but he's perfect for you…he loves you so much…

- I know…I was telling myself that I wouldn't resist him this time…

- Alleluia! Finally!

- I talked to him before I left Africa…he's very impatient to see me…

- Candy you remembered you were alive? Welcome back among the living!

- I was dead Annie, that's true… time sooths the pain…How are the kids?

- They're fine, they want to see their Auntie Candy…

- Tell them that their Auntie Candy is stuck in a snow storm, but she will do everything in her power to get there as soon as possible

- Ok…

- And kiss Archie for me and the kids too…

- Ok. Call me if you're bored…

- I'm going to look for a plug to charge my cell phone

- Talk to you later Candy, keep me posted…

- Bye Annie…

She hung up the pone and she was thinking about what had just told her; that she was back among the living…she was dead, literally, emotionally… but now was not the time to think about that. It was February 14th , the day for people in love. Most of the stores were decorated in red and pink with big hearts. But was she in love with Albert? She knew that she had been in love once upon a time…but she was a teenager and she thought that it would last forever…

The flight coming from Tokyo, after stopping in Bangkok, Hong Kong and New Delhi, was finally going to land in Zaventem. But the bad weather conditions were making the landing very very difficult and the pilots were starting to think to turn around… But they took a very big risk to land the plane in those more than difficult conditions, because staying in the air, was not a party of pleasure either. It was even more dangerous than to try to land the plane. There were a few missed landings, but they finally managed to put the plane on the ground and all the passengers were clapping their hands and started to laugh, because they had felt the tension from the pilots; the commander had told them about his decision to land the plane. The passengers got out of the plane rather quickly; like they were afraid the plane would live with them on board in those horrible weather conditions. They felt relieved when they entered the airport which was of course well heated. Most of the passengers had to change planes, so they were all blocked at the airport with free coupons for the restaurant in airline company's name.

- Great! Said a man, on Valentine's Day…Oh my God, she's going to be glad I'm not there…

He started to look for his GSM cell phone to call home. He dialled the number, it was ringing.

- Hello? Said a voice at the end of the line…

- Susanna?

- Terry! Are you calling me from the plane?

- No, I'm at Zaventem…

- Za…what?

- In Brussels, in Belgium

- You're in Europe?

- That's where Belgium is, I believe…

- But when are you coming?

- I don't know…

- You don't know?

- There's a snow storm, no plane is allowed to leave until further notice…

- Further notice? When is that? It could take all day!

- Well, if you know Mother Nature, you could give her a call and ask for a favour…

- Very funny Terry!

- So why aren't you laughing?

- Terry, you promised me that you would be there…this time for sure…

- I know Susanna, I'm sorry… it's out of my control…

- If you had come earlier… you always like to leave everything to the last minute…

- With "ifs" we could put Rome into a bottle…

- You're neglecting me Terry…

- I'm with you, am I not? We're living in the same house…

- You spend so much time travelling it's like you're avoiding me…

- What are you talking about?

- If it were "her" you wouldn't be travelling this much or you would travel with her…

- Susanna, don't start please…

- I bet you'd rather spend the day at the airport, than being here with me…

- You're taking good care of me, why wouldn't I want to be with you…?

- Because I'm not Candy…she's the one you really want, isn't she? Even after all those years…

- I'm going to call you if anything changes, ok?

He hung up the phone before Susanna could answer. He really was not in the mood to have that conversation with Susanna. It was Valentine's Day, the day for people in love and he wasn't even feeling in love…he was living with a woman for years now, he hadn't asked her to marry him and he never told her le loved her…because he didn't love her…he wanted to ask her to marry him just as a formality, even though his heart belonged to another woman for eternity…He called his mother.

- Mum?

- Terry! How are you?

- I'm fine. Happy Valentine's Day!

- Thank you. You too… You're with Susanna?

- No, I'm in Zaventem

- Belgium? Oh… But don't you have to propose to Susanna today?

- Mother Nature has other plans…

- Mother Nature?

- Yes, I'm stuck in Zaventem because of a snow storm…

- Oh…Susanna must be pleased….

- Like you said…

- Terrence, to ask a woman you don't love to marry you on Valentine's Day it's not right…

- Mum…

- And now you're stuck at the airport, in Brussels…it's probably a sign…

- I'll need more than this to convince me it's a sign…

- You're really stubborn, do you know that?

- I'm going to go eat something, Mum… I'll call you later…

- Or I'll call you… bye Terry, kisses…

- Bye mum… talk to you later. Kisses

He hung up and called his assistant, Taylor.

- Boss? Said Taylor smiling, how are you? You're back?

- No, Taylor, I'm still in transit…

- Where?

- In Zaventem…

- Brussels…oh…

- Do I have any messages?

- No, aside from Miss Susanna who's asking when your plane is going to land…

- I just called her

- She's waiting for you impatiently

- I know… but there's a blizzard and all the flights are cancelled until further notice

- Poor Miss Susanna! Said Taylor ironically…

- Your sincerity is touching, said Terry laughing, don't make any appointments and cancel everything I have for today or tomorrow…until I call you

- Ok, boss. Bye boss

- Happy Valentine's Day Taylor, take your husband to diner on my account…

- Thanks boss, happy Valentine's Day to you too

- Thanks Taylor, bye…

Taylor was married and she had teenage kids. Terry liked her a lot, but Susanna couldn't stand her.

It was 8 am and Candy decided to go and eat something at a restaurant, while the storm was still blowing outside. She wanted to eat creamed croissant. The Belgian ones were really good, she had ate some in the past and she loved it. But since most of the passengers in transit weren't going anywhere, the restaurant was full. A server was asking people to wait until some seats were available as soon as someone finishes their breakfast… Candy was thinking of going to another restaurant, but, it was like they were all full, because you had to count all the passengers that came to travel, the people that accompanied them and those who came to pick up their loved ones, and acquaintances. A server made a sign to Candy when her turn came; they had found a place for her in front of another passenger. This last one had his paper in English in front of him, he was reading. On the table, there was a teapot, a coffee pot, milk, sugar and croissants in a small basket. With all the chaos, it was easier for the staff to put the breakfast on the table ready to eat. There was also butter, jam, peanut butter and bacon and eggs. Candy helped herself and started to eat, it was good not to be in the air but on firm ground. Her stomach was way better on the ground than in the air…the person in front of her didn't even put his paper down. Maybe he didn't want to talk…too bad. She heard the ringing of her GSM cell phone which was the Romeo and Juliet's theme from Tchaikovsky. Her battery was weak, but sometimes some calls managed to came through.

- Hello? She said

- Candy?

- Albert! How did you manage to reach me? My battery is practically dead…

- I had to talk to you…Happy Valentine's Day…

- Happy Valentine's Day Albert…

- I wish you were here with me…

- Me too… Annie told you about the storm?

- Yes…maybe it's a sign…

- A sign of what?

- You know what I mean…when you finally decide to come back…

- Destiny is really capricious sometimes Albert…the day is only starting, let's see what the rest of it as in store for us….ok?

- We can see the African influence on you; you're not taking anything for granted…

- The African people say that everything is planned in advance; they believe nothing is left to chance and I think they're right…

- Ok…I….

There was some static noise at the other end

- Albert? Albert, I can't hear you anymore…the battery must be finished…

Her cell phone shut down completely. She put it back in her purse. She continued eating.

The man behind the paper thought he heard someone speaking English. He was concentrated in his articles. They were in Belgium, where French and Dutch were the official languages, but the airport, which was an international place, had a lot of languages, and English was the most common foreign language…But the voice of the young woman got his attention. Maybe he was mistaken…he heard her side of the conversation… Albert… Annie…maybe another coincidence… but his heart was racing…he had to put the paper down, but it was like he frozen on the spot…Maybe his imagination was playing tricks on him, it was not the first time… Well there was only one way to find out…he finally put the paper down and looked at the person who was in front of him… It was a young woman who was eating, she was tanned, her hair was blond and lighten probably by the hot sun from where she was coming from… she was talking about Africa…her face was down in her plate, but he would've recognized her among thousands! It was not possible! After all those years… he had to talk to her… he opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it…

Candy was eating with appetite. She was hungry. She had her head in her plate… she heard some noise and she felt observed, her neighbour had finally decided to put his paper down and have a conversation with her. She had to swallow what she had in her mouth, to answer him. So she swallowed what she had in her mouth and said;

- Hello, you finally decided to look at who's in front of you….

She smiled, raised her head, looked at him and her smile vanished… It was not possible, she was probably hallucinating… they looked at each other for a while, unable to articulate a single word. Of all the things in the world, they would never have thought that they would find themselves together, after all those years…

- Candice White Andrew, he said like in a dream

- Terrence Graham Grandchester…she whispered

- Oh my God! After all those years… how are you?

- I …I'm fine, she said, what about you?

- I'm fine…

He was more mature and he had a 2 day beard that made him look irresistible. Candy was looking at him, she had become the teenager again, that didn't know how to behave in his presence…

- You're in transit? He asked her

- Yes, more like stranded at the airport because of the storm…she answered

- Me too…

- How's your… lady companion?

- Susanna? She's fine… she's waiting for me…

- Oh…she's still your lady companion? You haven't upgraded her yet?

- Not yet…

- She must be glad, she said ironically

- She's bursting with joy… what about you…are you married?

- No…

- Engaged?

- Not exactly…

- Not exactly? Either you're engaged or you're not…

- Well I wanted to give my answer as soon as I get to Chicago…

- Albert?

- You heard me talk…

- I thought you would be married with children…

- Me too…but life has decided otherwise…

She finished her meal and she got ready to leave the restaurant to leave her seat to other people that were still waiting. Terry finished his coffee and he was ready to leave too.

- I have to go…said Candy

- Me too…Candy, wait…

He was not going to let her go so easily. He followed her, making his way through the crowd. When they arrived outside the restaurant, he caught up with her.

- Candy…

- Terry, what do you want?

- We're stuck together in this airport where we don't know anybody…why not stay together and talk…?

- Talk about what?

- Everything, nothing…it's Valentine's Day…for old time sakes…

- For old time sakes? You seem to have forgotten how and why we separated…

- I will never forget the day I lost you Candy, he said softly

- Terry…

- Let's go and sit down…please Candy, come and sit with me…

Candy looked at him, she knew she wanted to go and sit with him, but… she was alone in Zaventem international airport, in Belgium, and she had met Terry! There's a reason for everything… and he was so attractive.

- Ok Terry, she said, if we're going to be bored to death we might as well be with old flames…

Terry smiled and he walked with her to the seats in the waiting room area, not too far from those TV set where they put the flight schedules. They could read the word "Cancelled" on every line. The snow outside was still falling hard, and the wind was blowing harder.

- Here we are, years later… said Terry

- How did we get here? Asked Candy

They went down memory lane, years earlier…

They were on the boat, a cruise ship that was taking them to Europe, to England more precisely. Candy was obeying her Uncle William's orders, he adopted her, so she had to comply. She didn't want to go to boarding school. She didn't want to be adopted without Anthony… She wanted to become the orphan from the Pony house again… But it was not up to her, she was a minor, property of the state first, and now she was under Uncle William's responsibility… Georges Johnson, Uncle William faithful assistant, was on the boat with her. He had given her the choice between taking the plane or the boat… since she was in no hurry to get to England; she opted for the second choice. The cruise on the Atlantic Princess…it was the month of December… she was going to take advantage of the time the cruise was going to last to get used to the idea of being locked in a boarding school. Stear and Archie were already gone; they'd been in boarding school for a while… Since after Anthony's funeral, they were sent there almost immediately. They didn't really protest too much because they wanted to have something to do so they won't think of their cousin's death. At least Candy will have some familiar faces in boarding school. She spent most of her cruise in her cabin, she only went out sometimes to get some fresh air and stretch her legs. On December 31st, Georges came to see her to tell her there was a party on the boat.

- Miss Candy, you have to go out a little, to have some fun…

- I have no intention of having fun, Georges; I have nothing to celebrate…

- The New Year, you're alive, a lot of people didn't see the light of the new day… Life is a gift of God; don't spend it by being sad…

Candy remained silent. Georges was right. She was feeling bad when she was sad, she felt better when she was happy…

- Ok, Georges, I'll come to the party…

- Perfect, it's a Caribbean-Creole night, you have to go and rent a colourful costume; tell them to put everything on Mr. William's note…

- Ok, Georges… do they have a hair salon?

- Yes, there's also a spa, get yourself pampered…

- Thank you Georges

Candy said to herself that it was a luxury cruise, so why not play the little rich girl, if she could afford it… So she went to the spa to get pampered. She had a facial, a massage, a pedicure, a manicure, and of course she has her hair done, with a scalp treatment and a roller set and a very nice up do with curls to go with her Creole dress. She went to get her dress and she got ready. The dress was multicolour with a scarf for her head. She went to the party, the other passengers were already there dancing. She saw Georges in a multicolour costume too. She took a glass of champagne and she drank it, then she took another one… the evening was Creole, the music was the zouk… very rhythmical and irresistible…Candy started to dance trying to imitate those she thought were dancing well…. She was having fun…for the first time since Anthony died… she took another glass of champagne and her head started to spin. George was keeping an eye on her, he approached her.

- Miss Candy, you're head is going to spin…

- I need a little fresh air, you're right George, my head is spinning…

She got out to get some air…she was looking at the ocean that was moving. The fresh air did her some good. She thought about Anthony, she was having fun for the first time ever since his death. She was a little sad…she looked around and she saw a young man that was looking at the water too. She thought she saw Anthony…Her heart jumped…She approached him, she saw a young man, crying in silence…it was not Anthony…

- It's not Anthony, she said out loud

They young man was startled, confused to have been caught crying by a girl.

- What do you want?

He had long brown hair; how could she have thought he was Anthony, when he was blond? The champagne without a doubt; that should teach to drink too much…!

- Euh…I was getting some fresh air, that's all…

- There's no place else where for you? He asked suddenly

- I was just passing…

- I want to be alone!

Candy wanted to be nice, but… who the hell does he thinks he is? She lost her patience.

- If you wanted to be alone, you should've stayed in your room, said Candy, not get out of it to be down in the damps, when the rest of the boat is celebrating!

The young man looked at her amused. She seemed so innocent but what a fiery temper! She had freckles on her nose, her green eyes were shining, she was very cute, really really beautiful. He looked at her, and had a mocking smile.

- Well, if it isn't our "Little Mary Sunshine"? Are you always this cheerful, Miss Freckles? Or the cruise company is paying you to cheer up people?

- They wouldn't pay me enough money to cheer you up! You're a lout with no manners what so ever! You're alive, you should be happy to have the breath of life! A lot of people didn't wake up this morning…I'm going back to the party; I don't need people like you to ruin my evening!

On that note, she left him there and went back to the party to dance. She'd rather dance and have fun; you never know when the end will come. Anthony was happy with her before the accident…She danced with a lot young men who invited her. There was a slow song, called "Kolé Seré", it was in French and Creole. Candy felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around, and she saw the young man from before who was smiling at her.

- May I have this dance, Mary Sunshine? Please?

She looked at him, he was so charming, but his attitude, his arrogance…But he was so polite all of a sudden. Candy smiled; she was there to have fun…so…

- With pleasure, she said smiling

She looked at the other couples, they were in fact "Kolé Seré", which meant literally "glued tied", so the other couples were dancing very close together glued on their cheeks and her dance partner was not going to be the only one who didn't do it, so they danced "Kolé Seré" like the other couples, cheek to cheek. Candy was on cloud nine. The song was in French and Creole, she didn't understand a word from it, but she liked the melody… When the dance was over, the young man bowed in front of her.

- Happy New Year, Little Mary Sunshine…

- Happy New Year…said Candy softly

He smiled; a smile that made Candy melt. He winked at her and he left. Candy decided to go back to her cabin. But she couldn't stop thinking about the young man… she had a very nice sleep with all those happy thoughts… because of the young man.

The next day, she decided to get out of her cabin for breakfast. She was in a very good mood… she was with Georges at a table in the restaurant. He finished his breakfast and went on with his work in his cabin. The young man from the night before arrived in the restaurant and walked to her…

- Hello Miss Freckles…

- You really like nicknames, said Candy

- Tell me your name, then, so I will use it…

- This is a clever way to ask for my name…said Candy

- Come on, we danced yesterday very closely together, cheek to cheek, it's ridiculous to not know our names…

Candy smiled when she thought about the dance the night before.

- Candice White Andrew she said giving him her right hand

- Terrence Graham Grandchester he responded taking her hand and kissing it…Pleased to meet you, Candice…

- Candy…Pleased to meet, Terrence…

- Terry…

He took the seat in front of her. They started to talk of all and nothing, except about themselves. They thought they wouldn't see each other after the cruise…

Stear and Archie came to pick her up at the harbour. She saw Terry from afar and they looked at each other for a while. He was asking himself who were those two boys who had come to pick her up…

She met a young girl with glasses named Patricia, at the boarding school and another one; Cassandra who was half black…The school was looking good. Aside from the presence of Neil and Eliza…this last one told everybody that Candy was only a poor little orphan.

- Eliza, said Candy, would you put a sock in it? Everybody knows that I was adopted and nobody cares…

- She's right Eliza said her friend Louise, the orphan card, is overrated…

Eliza was sulking and swore she was going to get rid of Candy. Annie Brighton arrived in the school a few days later. Candy and Annie were found on the same day at the orphanage. Annie wanted to hide the fact that she was an orphan. She went to see Candy in her room.

- Candy my mother doesn't want people to know that I'm an orphan…

- Annie, life is to short to worry about futile things…but do as you like, said Candy…

- I love you Candy, I don't want to lose you…I'll tell my mother…

- Thank you Annie, said Candy hugging her

Terrence Grandchester was the most popular boy in school. Candy didn't know she was in the same school as him. During the assembly, where the nuns and the priests were giving their speech for the New Year, every student that was late was not authorised to interrupt the assembly. The reverend mother was made her speech when a noise was heard at the door. Everybody turned around and they saw Terrence G. Grandchester with a mocking smile and a cigarette in his mouth.

- Terrence Grandchester! Said the reverend mother, you're late, so you're excluded from the assembly! And get rid of that cigarette immediately!

Candy couldn't believe her ears! Maybe it was another Terrence Grandchester….not the one from the boat…?

- Why? Since you're throwing me out anyway…

- Get out! Said the reverend mother

- Alright, alright, no need to shout, I'm going…I had no intention to listen to your boring speeches anyway, the majority of the students are asleep and they won't even know what the hell you were talking about and they don't care what so ever… I'm right, am I not?

The whole assembly nodded and burst out laughing. Candy couldn't believe her ears! It was, the young man from the boat! They were in the same school! The nuns tried to calm the students who couldn't stop giggling.

- Terrence Grandchester! Yelled the reverend mother

- Yeah yeah…I know the drill; I'll wait for you in your office!

He got out, still with the cigarette in his mouth, making a lot of noise with his shoes. The student continued to talk and laugh. Eliza thought he was absolutely charming.

- Who was that? Terrence Grandchester? Said Eliza smiling

- His father is a duke…and he practically does whatever he wants…said Patty

- He's a snotty nosed kid said Louise

- He's absolutely gorgeous! Said Eliza

Candy didn't say anything, she still couldn't believe it.

- Silence! Cried the reverend mother

Candy was with Patty, Annie and Cassie walking in the school's hallway. Eliza and her group were whispering, talking about Terrence, who was with his friends standing in the hallway too. When Candy and her group arrived near Terry's group, this last one looked at Candy, smiling.

- Hello Mary Sunshine…he said winking at her…

Candy, who was surprised, got irritated when she heard him call her with that nickname that sounded a little pejorative coming out of his mouth…

- Is it that hard for you to call me by my given name? Said Candy passing without looking at him

Candy's friends were stunned. Eliza and her group couldn't believe theirs eyes. Candy the orphan and stable girl, knew Terrence Grandchester! And she snubbed him on top of that!

Candy's friends waited to be out of Terry's sight to talk to Candy.

- Candy, said Patty, you know Terrence?

- Yes, she said like it was nothing

- And you snubbed him? Said Annie, are you insane? Why?

- He didn't call me by my name…said Candy

- So what? Said Cassie, he can call me by any name and I'll answer him!

- Candy said Patty, do you know how many girls would like to be in your place, or would just want Terrence to look at them?

- Well, I like a boy that calls me by my name…said Candy

- Candy, you're impossible! Do you know that? Said Annie laughing

After school, Candy went on a hill behind the school to get some fresh air. It reminded her of her Pony hill. She smelled smoke.

- Hey Mary Sunshine!

- Terry…

- It's good to see you again, even if you pretended you didn't know me…

- I didn't pretend, I just want you do call me by my given name…

- And I like your nicknames, Miss Freckles…

- You're incorrigible! Said Candy laughing

- There, at least I managed to make you laugh…

- It's not good to smoke, you know that?

- Yes, I do. That's why I'm doing it…

- You want a premature death?

- You worry about me, Little Mary Sunshine?

- I worry about all smokers, but since I know you…and you're polluting my pretend Pony hill…

- Your pretend Pony hill?

- Yes, it reminds me of my Pony hill in America

- I didn't know you bought a piece of land… a present from your father?

- My father doesn't need to buy me a piece of land for it to be mine… it's my pretend Pony hill because I say so, that's all. And would you stop smoking! It's bad for your health!

- I don't give a shit about my health… But it's really nice of you to worry about it….see you around, Miss Freckles…

She looked at him leaving, the heart light, he was frustrating but irresistible at the same time. She was going to like this school because of Terrence Grandchester.

Eliza was jealous of Candy; she went to see her brother so he could "take care" of Candy.

- What do you mean by "take care"?

- Make sure you ruin her reputation and turn her into a slut…

- I wanted her for me anyway, said Neil with a mean smile

Candy called her cousins in their bedrooms and she decided to go and see them. She took a rope and started to swing from branch to branch until she got to the boys room. A pair of bleu eyes were looking at her, wishing in their heart the she was coming to his room…

Candy arrived at her cousins as well as she could, she landed in Archie's arms. This last one of course was only too happy.

- Candy easy…said Stear

- Thank you, Archie said Candy

- Welcome to our bedroom said Stear

- By the way said Archie, I heard that Grandchester talked to you and you ignored him?

- I didn't ignored him, I told him to use my given name…

- You know him? Ask Stear

- I met him on the boat, said Candy

- Oh…said Archie disappointed, well stay away from him, he's a snotty nosed kid…

- I think he's likeable, said Candy, he's nice…

- You're the first one to say that, most of us find him unbearable, he thinks he owns the school said Archie

- Archie is bitter because he went to his room by mistake and Grandchester was mean to him…said Stear

- It was an honest mistake said Archie; he acted like I committed a federal offence…

- His father is very rich, they have castles everywhere, he could commute, but he rather be in boarding school…said Stear

- Can we talk about something else guys? Ok? Said Candy

She spent some time with the boys, and she went back to her room and Terry saw her going back to her room.

The next day, Neil and his friend stopped Candy behind the school to teach her a lesson…

- Neil, said Candy, what do you want?

- What I want, you freaking stable girl, is your cheap virtue…

- Neil, it's not funny, said Candy, let me through…

Neil's friends came closer. If Neil had been alone, she would've fought him, but his friends were there….

- You're just a dirty little orphan, no one cares about you said Neil, pulling her hair

Candy screamed and her books she was carrying fell on the ground.

- I do! Said a voice that came from the tree…

Neil's friends turned around when they heard the voice. They panicked…

- Neil, said one, it's Grandchester… we don't want any problem…

They left there running as fast as they could.

- Come back, we could take him in….all of us

Terry jumped from the tree and went to hold Neil by the collar of his shirt.

- What's your problem? She's only an orphan! Said Neil

- She's my friend and if you touch one hair on her head again, you'll have to deal with me! Do you hear me? Said Terry

- Y…yes said Neil running out of there when Terry let go of him rather abruptly and he fell

He ran as fast as he could, from there.

- Thank you Terrence, said Candy looking at him with gratefulness

- You're very welcome…but can I have a nightly visit from you tonight?

He saw her; she decided not to let herself be intimidated…

- If you decide to call me by my given name, I will come to see you in your room… she said with a little voice

Terry looked at her seriously, for the first time since they met.

- You're not joking, Mary Sunshine?

- I never joke on such serious things…but since you saved me from that awful Neil, I could come and see you in your room to thank you properly…

- Ok, when should I expect you? Said Terry

- I could come at 9 pm in your room…she said with a sensual voice

- I'm going to wait for you…

- Don't hold your breath…

- But you just said…

- I said if you decide to call me by my given name, and my name is not Mary Sunshine… thank you for your help. Ciao!

Terry remained speechless for a moment. Was Candy bluffing or not?

Candy left there giggling. Terrence Grandchester wanted to be the tough guy, well she was going to beat him at his own game! The expression on his face was priceless!

One evening, she heard noise coming form her bedroom window, she went to see what it was, and she saw Terry, hurt and drunk. She ran to him.

- Terry? Oh my God!

- I'm in the wrong room… Candy…

- You're reeking alcohol…

- I'm wasted…

- No, I didn't notice! She said ironically, but… you're bleeding!

- I'm ok, I just needed to rest a little, then I'll go… I'm sorry…I didn't want to disturb you

- Don't be ridiculous, Terrence, you're not bothering me. You must be in pain…wait I have some ibuprofen for the pain… but come on the couch first, and lye down…

She went in her stuff to search for the pills for the pain. She took a glass of water and took it to Terry.

- There, open your mouth and take the pills…now drink the water…

- You must think I'm a snotty nosed kid…

- I'm not here to judge Terry… you must have your reasons for acting the way you do…

- But you're disappointed…

- No…but let's not talk about it now…sleep and get some rest.

- Candice White Andrew…I love you…

And he fell asleep. Candy was stunned. Did she hear him right? He told her he loved her? But he was kind of drunk…but the truth always comes out when we're drunk… Oh… she felt all happy… she loved him too…But why was he behaving like that? She took care of his wounds and then she went to bed.

The next morning he was gone and she didn't see him all day. She got worried and she went to see him in his room later in the evening. She remembered the boys saying that Terry's room was close to theirs… she went there. The lights were off. She got in and looked for him.

- Terry? She called

No answer. She went to his room and turn on the light. She found Terry on his bed, surprised to see her.

- Candy? He said stunned, what are you doing here?

- I came…to see how you were… she said

- Euh…I'm fine. Thanks…

- Did you eat?

- No…

- You have to eat, Terry, especially in your condition and you're taking pain killers…

She went in his little fridge and she got some bread and ham; she made him a sandwich with a glass of orange juice.

- I'm surprised you have orange juice in your fridge, she said

- I have to be sober to study…

- At least you have common sense! Come on eat…

Terry ate the sandwich and drank the orange juice. When he was done, Candy went to sit on the bed, facing him and she took the sheets off and pulled his t-shirt up to look at his wounds. Terry just let her do it and he was looking at her with so much love. He loved her so much.

- You're fine, she said putting the sheets back…

- Thanks Mary Sunshine, you're very caring… you should make it your future job…

- Who knows? She said smiling, we never know…

They were looking at each other with love. Terry approached his face and took her lips in a soft and hot kiss. Candy let him do it, she was dying to get kiss by Terry…she felt all her senses explode and she saw fireworks going off, and a warm sensation invading her whole body. She was kissing Terry and she was on cloud nine. Terry had the girl he couldn't stop thinking about ever since he saw her on that boat. She was the missing piece of his life; he was kissing her and knew he will never feel that with any other girl, for the rest of his life….when they stopped, he was looking at her with so much love.

- I'm sorry Candy

- Why? You didn't like it…? She said sadly

- No, no …it was wonderful! I didn't ask for your permission

- Do I look like I'm offended? She said smiling; I wanted it as much as you…

- Oh Candy! He said taking her lips with passion this time…

She laid on the bed next to him, trying not to hurt him…

- It's Valentine's Day said Terry, it's after midnight…

- Our first kiss on Valentine's Day, talk about immortalizing the moment…

- You're going to be my date for the dance…

- Is that an invitation from the captain of the football, basketball and polo team?

- Candy would you be my date for the Valentine's Day dance?

- I'd be delighted, my captain! She said smiling

She stayed in his room for an hour…

- I have to go she said, I have a test tomorrow, it's late

- Ok, bye honey…

- Bye Terry

- See you tomorrow… he said kissing her again

The next day, Candy was walking on air. Her friends saw her good mood.

- Candy, you're a happy camper, said Annie

- The weather is nice and I'm ready for the test…said Candy and it's Valentine's Day

- Oh… ok, let's go to school then said Patty

They left for school. They saw Terry in the hallway, in front of his locker. He smiled at her and made a sign for her to come to him. Candy smiled and walked to him. Annie, Patty and Cassie were stunned!

- Good morning he said smiling

- Good morning, how are you?

- I'm fine…thanks to you he whispered… to thank you for last nigh, I have something for you…

He took a sport jacket out of his locker and gave it to Candy to put it on. She gave her bag to Terry and she put on the jacket.

- Now, it's official, we're together, he said, if you don't agree, you can take it off…

- Not for all the gold in the world! Said Candy smiling, thanks Terry…

- I'll see you later at lunch time…

- See you later…

- Good luck with your test…

- Thanks

Candy went back to her friends, who were looking at her with big eyes.

- Candy, said Patty, are you Terry's girlfriend?

- Why?

- Because he just gave you his sport jacket… that's a very big honour said Cassie

- Oh… she said blushing, yes I'm Terry's girlfriend, he kissed me last night!

- You little sneak! Said Annie, we'll talk about it later, we have a test!

Eliza and her group looked at Candy with mean eyes. Everybody knew what it meant to see Candy wearing Terry's jacket. Even the teachers!

They became inseparable after that. They had diner together and they spent the maximum time together. The Valentine's Day dance was fun. Archie was jealous to see Candy and Terry together officially. He loved her so much…But she loved Terry, anyone could see that. He barely had the chance to dance with her. Eliza tried to get Terry to dance with her.

- Terrence, would you like to dance with me? She asked

- I'm sorry Eliza, but you're not on my dance list…

- I don't understand…I'm prettier than her…

- Says you…to me, Candy is the most beautiful girl in the world…

- Oh Terry… said Candy, thank you. Let's go dance…bye Eliza!

Eliza was fuming vowing to have her revenge, she'll get rid of Candy, if it's the last thing she does. She got another boy to dance with her. Patty and Stear got a little closer at the dance, Archie was too busy pining over Candy to take care of Annie…she was dancing with other boys. Everybody was having fun…Candy and Terry went on the pretend Pony hill to be alone under the moonlight.

- Happy Valentine's Day Mary Sunshine

- Happy Valentine's Day Terry…

- We got together on Valentine's Day…

- It's going to be our anniversary, the day we celebrate the lovers all over the world

- Well I won't forget our anniversary, that's for sure…said Terry laughing…

He leaned and kissed her, even though it was February and cold outside, the heat of their passion and their bodies, kept them warm.

Candy and Terry were on the little hill talking, on a fifth Sunday when all the students went to see their parents.

- I have something for you, she said

- What?

She gave him a harmonica.

- So you'll play instead of smoking

- Thanks, Mary Sunshine he said smiling

He held her against him. He was so happy.

- You know I have a horse here in school…can you ride?

Candy, ever since Anthony's accident, didn't like horses anymore…she was traumatised.

- Terry I have something to tell you…it might hurt you a little

- What? He asked worried

He was sitting against a tree and she was sitting in front of him, against him. He had her hair in his face.

- I'm an orphan…Eliza and Neil's father adopted me, but his children didn't want me so they transformed me into a maid because I'd rather stay with the help than with them. They got me out of the house and made me sleep in the stables…Then they even send me to Mexico like a petty parcel, falsely accusing me of stealing… But during all that time, I met Stear, Archie and Anthony…Anthony was my first love… they fought for me so I could get adopted in their family, they were nice to me… they even came to get me in Mexico and their Great Uncle William adopted me… I was no longer the Reagan's maid, I was the daughter of William Andrew and I had Anthony… but not too long after that , while we were riding and fox hunting, his horse got caught in a trap and he had a deadly fall…ever since that day, I have a phobia for horses…I'm still having nightmares

She was crying while she was telling him that story. She had confided in him and he was happy that she able to do it…even if he was a little jealous.

- Ok. Candy. Thank you for telling me that. I know it was hard for you… but you'll have to get over it. It's too early now, maybe later…

- Later, she said wiping her tears

- Ok, he said, I also have a motorcycle…

- A motorcycle?

- Yes. You want go for a ride with me in town?

- A ride on a motorcycle with a young a handsome aristocrat? How could I resist such an invitation?

- Let's go then! He said smiling

She followed him to the school's garage and he got his motorcycle.

- You've got a lot of those in there?

- A car…

- A car? Let me guest, an Alfa Romeo, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Porsche? No, Jaguar!

- Jaguar…said Terry smiling

Terry had another helmet he gave to Candy, and they went out with the motorcycle. The experience was priceless. To ride with the wind on her face and holding Terry by the waist… was a sensation so good. They were downtown London and they went to the zoo. They met Mr. Albert who was working there.

- Mr. Albert said Candy, what are you doing here in London?

- I'm working as you can see said Albert smiling

Candy ran in his arms. Terry was looking at them with a little smile

- How are you Terry? Your wounds? Asked Albert

- Fine, said Terry

- His wounds? Asked Candy

- Albert was the one who took me to your room…you had not only the wrong dorm but the wrong room…

- Oh…it was the girls' dorm and Candy's room? Small world…

- Yes indeed! Said Candy laughing

- What are you doing here?

- Well it's the fifth Sunday and the whole school is out to see their family so Terry decided to take me out too…

- That's nice Terry, said Albert

- We have to go to the movie, see you later Mr. Albert said Candy

- I have to work too, said Albert, bye

- Bye said Candy

She was walking with Terry in the zoo. He was holding her by the shoulders.

- I didn't know you knew Albert he said

- Oh, he saved my life once upon a time, from drowning…without him I'd be dead…

- Oh, so I'm very grateful to him then… said Terry

They went to the movies and then they went back to school. Terry went to Candy's room to spend a little time with her. Eliza saw him getting out of Candy's room but she couldn't say anything. She was fuming in silence. She also had her own boyfriends, but she wanted Terry, more than anything.

In May there was a festival where the school had a party, the musical version of Pygmalion, My Fair Lady and Terry was a perfect professor Higgins… The girl who played Eliza Doolittle, was on cloud nine to be with Terry on stage, but she regretted that the play didn't really have any intimate scene with Terry…Eliza wished she played Eliza Doolittle to have an opportunity to steal Terry, but…

Candy didn't care about the rest of the girls, she was with Terry and when she was with him, she was in seventh heaven. She danced with him during the whole evening.

The summer vacations happened in Scotland and they were great. Candy was with the school and Terry went to his father's castle. They got closer than ever… Candy met Terry's mother and she urged Terry to reconcile with her…

- Terry, I beg you. She's your mother…put you anger aside…I would give anything so my mother could come and see me… I don't have a mother, and believe me, I miss her everyday…

Terry put himself in Candy's place….he thought about his stepmother who was so mean to him… he had a mother who loved him…he was lucky…

- Ok, Candy, he finally said, you're right…as usual…

He reconciled with his mother and he thanked Candy to have shown him the light. Later, when they were alone, Candy told him;

- You didn't tell me that your mother was a famous actress…an Oscar winner…

- Well…since I was not in really good terms with her…

- I understand…

- Thanks Candy… but now it's your turn to face your demons…

- What demons?

- Your horse phobia

- Oh…but…there's no need…

- Candy you forced me to face my mother, so you have to face your fears too…

- But Terry…

He took her to the stables, got his horse ready and forced her to ride with him, to face her fears, so she won't be traumatised by Anthony's accident anymore.

- Terry, no! Stop right now, I want to get off! NO! Terry! Please! Terry she cried

She was on the horse in front of him, so, she hung on to him like a leech.

- Terry! Stop! Please, I beg you! Terry!

- Candy, look at me…you have to face this problem…I'm here, I'm going to protect you…I'm not going to let anything happen to you…Anthony's death was an accident, Candy! Horses are not evil…You can ride, it's safe… Candy, open your eyes and look…

She finally opened her eyes; she was still on the horse with Terry, going fast. Terry's presence reassured her, she let go of him little by little and she started to look around her. She was not afraid anymore…she was with Terry; she could do what ever she wanted and conquer all her fears. When they finally stopped they got off the horse, she hugged him hard.

- Thank you Terry…thank you very much…

- You're welcome, Freckles…

During those vacations, Candy also discovered that Terry was passionate by the theatre.

- Terry, you want to become an actor?

- You guessed it…

- But, doesn't your father want you to take over after him?

- Maybe…but I also want to pursue my dream…and that dream is to become an actor…

- Oh…I'm sure you're going to be the best…she said smiling

When they went back to school, Eliza was more determined than ever to separate them. She sometimes heard that they went out at night to go to the movies, but she always learned about it the next day…And she was always trying to seduce Terry in vain.

- What do you see in that Candy, she's an orphan and a thief…she said to Terry

- Really? Well I drink and I smoke…I think that the thief and I make a good couple, don't you think so?

- What does she have that I don't?

- A heart for starter…and she doesn't spend her time trying to destroying other people's reputation by bad mouthing them… unlike some people…

Eliza blushed and swore she would get her revenge. How dare Terrence Grandchester rather be with Candy than with her, he preferred that poor little orphan girl, that stable girl to her? She was going to get her revenge…

She had her chance with she heard Candy and Terry make plans to see each other in Candy's room. She was going to use that information to her advantage…

Candy and Terry were in the bedroom with Terry. She loved him a lot, she loved him like crazy and she finally decided to tell him.

- Terry, the day you came back wasted in my bedroom, you said something before you fell asleep…

- What?

- That you loved me…

- Oh…

- Was it the booze?

- Alcohol makes us say true things…

- "In vino veritas"…

- I love you Candy…

- I love you too, Terry

They kissed passionately. They decide to take their relationship to the next level…

- Are you sure? He asked for the thousandth time

- Yes, Terry, I want you to be my first…

- Ok, honey he said taking his lips

They consummated their love with softness, tenderness and passion…. Terry was very gentle when he made her his for the first time…Candy was so happy and Terry too.

- Oh, I love you so much said Terry

- I love you…

They kissed again. They made themselves feel good again. That forbidden fruit they had just tasted was exquisite. They wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. When they were resting… they heard noise and voice, the door opened and the reverend mother came in with Sister Margaret and the priests. The catastrophe! Eliza came in too, she had a mean smile.

- I told you they slept together every night, she said with a smile when she knew it was the first time

- Terrence Grandchester…Candice White Andrew… you behaviour is unacceptable for this school…said the reverend mother, Candy, get dressed and you too Terrence…

- Reverend mother…started Terry

- Silence! Go to your room and you can come out of it in a week! Father, take him to his room…. Candy…Sister Margaret; take her to the attic…

- No! Said Candy Terry!

- Candy! Said Terry who was taken away by the priest, stop! You have no right!

Candy was taken to the attic at Terry was locked in his room….

The news spread like wildfire. Candy was going to be sent back to America. Candy's friend couldn't believe their ears. They saw Eliza's ears laughing

- I can't believe Candy is expelled, said Annie

- She got what she deserves said Eliza, Terry will be mine now!

- You did this to have Terry, said Cassie; he doesn't even look at you!

- With Candy gone, he's going to look at me…

- Don't hold your breath! Said Annie, especially since you're the cause of Candy's departure…

- They were happy, you had to spoil it…said Patty you're really a viper!

Eliza had a mean smile and burst out laughing. The boys Alistair and Archibald went to see Terry in his room. Archie hit Terry when he opened the door. He was jealous. The rumour said that they were found together in bed, naked…so they had just…

- What's going on? Asked Terry surprised

- Candy is expelled! Said Archie

- What? Said Terry, but…

- You didn't know? Said Stear

- No, I thought she was punished in her room like me…

- Like you? You only think about yourself! Your own pleasure! You could've had any girl; you had to have her too!

Terry looked at him surprised; Archie's attitude was that of a jealous boyfriend.

- Cornwell, I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, she's not just high school fling…

- You really love her? Said Stear

- Yes, said Terry

- So, you have to help her, find a solution, said Stear

- I will do everything in my power said Terry

Terry went to see his father, whom of course, was already angry because of his son's behaviour.

- There's no way I'm helping your girlfriend…said the duke

- But dad…pleaded Terry

- You call me dad only when you need something…

- Dad, I beg you…

- That would be encouraging your bad and shameful behaviour…

- I love her dad…

- You also loved all the others…

- It's different with her…

- Come on Terrence, get a hold of yourself! This is not the behaviour worthy of the son of a duke!

Terry went back to school depressed. He tried to negotiate with the nuns. In the hallway, while he was going to the reverend mother's office, he saw Eliza and her group that were looking at him with a mocking smile. When he arrived near Eliza, he spit on her face and continued his way like nothing happened. Eliza was so surprised, her friends tried to console her, she push them away, started to cry and she ran to her room….

Terry got into the reverend mother's office.

- Reverend mother…

- We can't leave this incident unpunished…too many people know about it, thanks to Eliza Reagan

- We're not the only ones who did it…

- I agree, but you're the only one who got caught… I have to make an example out of you… Candy is expelled

- And not me? We were two in that bed, as I recall!

- Terrence!

- What if I take her place? You could still make an example out of us?

- But…

- I know, my father's donations are going to stop, but it's all the same, because if Candy is expelled, I'm leaving the school too…So you let Candy stay and I will go…

The reverend mother said to herself that it was a fair deal. To lose both students was not a solution…

- Alright Terrence, Candy can stay if you leave…But she will be freed from her punishment as soon as you leave the building…

- Thank you reverend mother

Terry left the St. Paul and Candy was freed from her punishment. She went to see Terry in his room and she found it empty. She saw an envelope on a table with her name on it. She opened the letter and she couldn't believe her eyes.

_**My darling Candy,**_

_**I'm going to America to pursue my dream. I hope my sacrifice will allow you to stay in school without any problems. I'm going to take the boat at dawn at Southampton, because I met you on the boat and it was the most beautiful day of my short life. I didn't want to cause you any trouble, I'm sorry. I loved every second I spend with you.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Good luck**_

_**Terry**_

- Terry, you left! You left me here! Oh my God! Said Candy horrified

Maybe she could catch up with him on time? She took a bag and she followed Terry to Southampton. She took the train and from the train station, she took a cab but she arrived too late. The boat was already gone…the world came crashing down around her. She screamed his name as loud as she could. She went back to school devastated and heart broken, she went to cry in her room. Terry was gone. Annie, Patty and Cassie came to see her.

- Candy! Said Annie running to hug her

- Oh Annie! Said Candy crying

- I'm sorry Candy said Patty

- It's going to be ok, said Cassie

- No, said Candy, Terry is gone…

- I know said Cassie

- He didn't even say goodbye…said Candy sadly

- He left so you could stay, Candy said Patty

- What? Asked Candy

- Yes, said Cassie, you were suppose to be expelled, so Terry left in order for you to stay…

- Oh no! Said Candy, Oh my God! Damn that Eliza!

- Terry spit on her said Patty

- Really? said Candy with a little smile

- Really! Said Annie

- I hope that this would convince her that Terry is not interested in her said Cassie

- Eliza? She lives in her own little world and I'm sure she's blaming me for Terry's departure…she doesn't even realise that she provoked everything…what an idiot!

Her friends console her the best way they could. Cassie had brought some music to listen to. It was Creole music; the son "Kolé Seré"…Candy had tears in her eyes again.

- Candy said Annie, are you ok?

- I danced to that song with Terry on the boat…she said sadly

- It's in French and Creole. You understand what they're saying? Asked Cassie

- No, I like the music, that's all…answered Candy

- Well it's about two people in love that found each other again and they never thought they would see each other after so many years…said Cassie

- Look like what's going to happen with Terry and you said Patty

- You have to be optimistic, Candy said Annie

- I have tarot cards said Cassie you want me to do you a reading, and tell you if you're going to see each other again?

- You believe in those Cassie? Said Candy

- The Cassandra from the Greek mythology predicted the future… said Cassie smiling

- Ok, Cassandra the clairvoyant, tell me if I'm going to see Terry again said Candy smiling

Cassie took her cards and she did a reading for Candy. She turned the cards, again and again

- Candy…the broken heart; you're hurt…the lovers; you did it with Terry…You're going to see each other again…but there will be a lot of obstacles… but if you persevere, and don't back down in front of difficulties… you'll end up together…you love each other so much…

- Ok Cassie said Candy, that's enough; you're not helping me at all!

- I'm only reading what the cards are telling me…said Cassie

- Thanks Cassie, said Candy, thanks to you all for being my friends…

Her friends approached her and they had a group hug. The atmosphere in school was becoming unbearable for Candy. Eliza didn't miss an opportunity to tell her that Terry left because of her and that she didn't deserve to be in St. Paul, because she was an orphan. They were in the hallway one morning and Eliza was starting her song again…That did it for Candy, enough was enough!

- Eliza, that's enough…started Candy

- I'm just getting started… you're a bad luck charm; first Anthony and now Terry… you stole Terrence from me and you had him expelled…you even seduced him!

- Eliza, I'm sick and tired of hearing the ramblings of your sick brain! Terry was my boyfriend, he was never yours! Get it through your thick skull! The spit you got on the face didn't bring you back to reality? I'm neither the first nor the last one to have been with a boy in this school! You do the same thing and even worse!

- You little slut!

- As slutty as I am, you'd give anything to be in my place, wouldn't you? To have Terrence as your lover? He was wonderful by the way…

- You bitch! Said Eliza angry

- If you bother me one more time with this story, I'm going to make you eat your words! Let's go girls she said to her friends…

The other students that kept quiet during their exchange, started to clap their hands. Eliza's actions had tightened the security in the school; they barely could see each other after school. Eliza ashamed went to the girls' bathroom to scream and cry.

Candy didn't like the school without Terry. She decided to leave St. Paul and go back to America, without telling her friends and her cousins. She had enough money; her allowance, she barely spend it, Terry was treating her all the time. She bought a plane ticket at the airport and left for Chicago…She went back to the Pony house. It was snowing the day she arrived. She entered the Pony house and her two mothers were surprised to see her.

- Candy! Said Miss Pony

Candy ran in her arms, and hugged her hard against her; she let go of her and went to hug Sister Maria in her arms.

- Candy what are you doing here?

- I'm back. I don't want to stay in England anymore…

- Oh…said Sister Maria, but your father sent you to that school, which is one of the best in the world

- I didn't like the school, said Candy with an absent tone, I'm going to go to school here…

Sister Maria wanted to protest, but Miss Pony made a sign to her to stop. The children arrived and they were happy to see Candy, to have their boss back. They jumped on her screaming with joy. Candy went to take care of the children. She fed them and got them ready for the night. One of the little girls, called Emily, was telling her about her day…

- I saw a man on the hill…

- A man… said Candy smiling…you're not suppose to talk to strangers…

- I know, but he was nice. He was very tall with long brown hair and bleu eyes

- Wow! Said Candy, looks like someone's in love…

- Oh he's too old for me… but he would've been perfect for you…

- Emily! Said Candy laughing, I already have someone I love with all my heart, but thanks! Now go to sleep…

She went to bed herself and she was thinking about what Emily said; a man with long hair and bleu eyes, like Terry…Oh she missed him so much!

In New York, Terry went to Julliard School… he passed the audition with high recommendation. He was very gifted. With the money he had, he took a small apartment, finished high school, got his diploma early and concentrated on his acting classes. Julliard was a very famous school, to have that on your resume was a good thing. He was sharing his apartment with other students for Julliard until he got his first role at the theatre…

Candy finished high school in America and she was thinking a lot about Terry. She started nursing school. Her friends came back to America and they were all living in Chicago. She didn't know where Terry was, but not a day went by without her thinking about him. Her friends came to see her one day after school.

- Candy! Said Annie, oh I missed you so much!

- I missed you too Annie, all of you!

- St. Paul was not the same without you, Candy…said Stear

- Yes, said Archie, but here we are finally! And we're not leaving America!

They all went to local colleges and they saw each other went they could. Candy, even though she had left St. Paul without permission, Georges had contacted her at the Pony house and told her that the great Uncle William had forgiven her and he was paying for any studies she wanted to do. So he paid for her nursing studies, and her apartment and all her needs. Stear and Archie instead of living at the manor, took a big apartment in town and they asked Candy and Annie to come and live with them…

- Why not? Said Candy, it's sure is better than to live at the manor with the adorable great aunt Elroy and to have Neil and Eliza drop by everyday…

- I don't know if my mother would agree said Annie…

- You're an adult, Annie and in college, most college students live alone, said Archie

- Ok then, it's going to be great to live altogether! Said Annie

So they all lived together, concentrating on their own studies. Annie and Archie did business school, Stear the inventor, did engineer and piloting classes…Patty and Cassie came to see them some times. Life was beautiful. But Candy couldn't stop thinking about Terry. She wasn't dating anyone; she was waiting for Terry… Archie who was frustrated and who was finally dating Annie was bugging her sometimes…

- Hey the saint…Grandchester is lucky to have you…

- I'm not waiting for Terry…Said Candy

- Tell that to someone who doesn't know… said Archie, you only have eyes for him! Did you at least look for him?

- What do you think? Said Stear, that she stayed without doing anything?

Candy had indeed looked in the phone book, called directory assistance for a listing for Terrence Grandchester…but with no luck. Maybe he forgot about her; that thought made her sad, she loved Terry so much.

He too was thinking about her. The troupe, for whom he was working, was to have plays all over the country. One of the cities was of course Chicago… in the train, that was taking them to Chicago, Terry was thinking about Candy. She was from Chicago… the Andrew family was very rich, he was going to try to call Andrew Enterprises to see if they could give him information on William Andrew's daughter, Candy. So he spent his time on the phone contacting the Andrew Enterprises. He asked if he could get the address of Candy Archie of Alistair, but for security reasons they were not allowed to give out that kind of information. Terry, who expected it, had an exasperated sigh. But he left messages, his cell phone number for Candy. But since there were a lot of employees, the message got lost…

Annie came back from school with news for Candy.

- Candy, I have tickets for the theatre for a charity, you want to come…? It could be fun…

- A play? Said Candy, why not? An evening at the theatre could be good, the guys are coming?

- Yes, it's this evening…

- Ok… I had to work the night shift, but I'm going to switch with another girl…

- I don't have the program said Annie, but we'll get it there…

The guys were glad to have an evening at the theatre. They arrived just before the 3 knocks. Annie took them to her family box. They saw Eliza and Neil from afar with their parents and the great aunt in the Andrew family box.

- Annie, you have the program? Asked Candy

- Yes, here it is… said Annie

But the play was starting and the whole room was now dark… The play started…When Terry entered the scene, Candy thought she was hallucinating. Terrence Graham Grandchester was playing the role of the king of France?

- Candy, said Annie, it's Terry!

- I see Annie…oh my God! I can't believe it, after all those years… I finally see him!

Candy was crying of joy. She couldn't believe that she was finally seeing the object of her affection, he was on stage and he was doing what he liked; he was an actor!

- That's Grandchester alright said Archie, you think that he will remember us? Or you Candy?

- If he forgot about me, said Candy, I haven't forgotten about him…

- Of course, said Archie ironically, he was your first…!

- Archie…said Stear

Archie was disappointed to see Terry on stage and Candy crying of joy. He will never forgive Terry for having Candy and for being her first…Candy felt Archie's hostility, but she didn't care, because she saw Terry on stage and he was magnificent. During the intermission, she took the program to read it and she was able to see his name, printed, in the role of the king of France…she was so happy all of a sudden.

- Candy you want to go powder your nose? Said Annie

- Yes, we could stretch our feet a little too, said Candy, guys?

- We're coming said Stear…

Candy and Annie got out and Stear talked to his brother

- Archie, you have to stop your sarcastic remarks about Terry in front of Annie, you look like a jealous boyfriend…

- That's because I'm jealous, I want to strangle him…

- You're as subtle as they can be…

- What does he have that I don't have? She gave herself to him and now she's faithful to him even without any news from him…he could be married with children…

- That would be great for you, wouldn't it? Let's go join the girls…

The girls were talking in the washroom

- I can't believe Terry is on stage! Said Candy, I'm going to explode of joy…

Eliza who a had just arrived, heard her last words

- He probably forgot about you, said Eliza, the little peasant you are had no effect on him…it was a high school fling…you were very gullible and an easy prey…he's got more refine taste now, like Susanna Marlowe, did you see their chemistry on stage?

- It's for the play Eliza said Annie

- Maybe. There's an article in the program that's suggesting that they are more than friends…said Eliza…you didn't read it…?

Candy didn't say anything; she was hurt by Eliza's words. They finished powdering their nose and went back to the box. Candy looked at the article that was commenting about the relationship between Terrence Grandchester and Susanna Marlowe…she felt her heart getting tight and breaking. Terry had forgot about her…he was with his colleague…the guys came back and the play resume. Despite her sadness, Candy couldn't help being moved when she saw Terry declare his love to Susanna… Eliza's words had poisoned her mind. When the play was over, they all went to the reception.

- I'm not sure I want to see Terry said Candy

- Yes, said Archie, he's dating his colleague now said the article

- Candy, said Stear, don't believe everything you read…

- You saw their chemistry on stage…said Candy

- It's for the play, said Annie again, come on Candy, let's go…

They went to the reception. There were a lot of people. The actors had changed their clothes and were among the guests.

Terry was at the reception and he was talking with the other actors. He was checking his cell phone a lot to see if he had any messages. Susanna was next to him.

- Terry said Susanna, you keep checking your cell phone, are you expecting a phone call?

- Yes, said Terry

- You'll see that after the reception, we're here to have fun…

- Yeah yeah he said with an absent tone

He knew she lived in Chicago, but where? He was frustrated because all those calls were in vain… he should've hire a private investigator to find her… So he was bored to death at the reception, because he was in Candy's town but he had no idea where to find her.

Candy and Annie were at the reception and Candy mood was pretty low. Terry and Susanna… She saw him from afar, he was with Susanna…her heart was hurting… Oh she wanted to talk to him so much! But she was convinced that had forgotten about her… They met Eliza, her brother, his mother and the great aunt Elroy.

- Candy, what are you doing here? Said Eliza, go back to the Pony house…this is not your world…

- Well my adoption certificate says that I'm William Andrew's daughter, so I'm richer than you! The next time we meet, don't talk to me!

Candy was angry because of the Susanna story with Terry. Eliza had better leave Candy alone! Eliza blushed and didn't say anything. The rest of the family was sulking.

Terry was walking around with Susanna behind him, when he saw Archie and Stear from afar. He couldn't believe is eyes! It was them! The Cornwell brothers! He almost ran to him.

- Alistair? Cornwell? Said Terry when he got near them

- Terry? Said Stear smiling, how are you?

- I'm fine? What about you?

- I'm fine said Stear

- And you're living the good life now, you forgot about your friends, said Archie

- Terry, said Susanna, you're not introducing me?

- Susanna, this is Alistair Cornwell and his brother Archibald…this is Susanna Marlowe…said Terry

- Pleased to meet you said Stear

- Yes, pleased to meet you said Archie with a big smile…

Terry had a girlfriend; that was too good to be true!

- Do you know where Candy is? Asked Terry, I've been trying to contact her ever since I arrived here…

Archie saw his world and his joy disappear. Terry still cared about Candy!

- Oh, said Archie, you haven't forgot about her?

- Forgot? You're kidding right? I will never forget Candy! Said Terry with force

Susanna, who was there didn't understand what was happening. Who was this Candy and why was Terry talking to her with so much passion?

- Oh…but the article said…started Archie

- Cornwell, don't believe everything you read in the papers said Terry

- Candy is hurt, she thinks you forgot about her…said Stear

- What? Oh my God! Where is she? I have to reassure her…

- Leave her alone! Said Archie, she doesn't need you!

- I'd rather hear that from her mouth! Said Terry

- And I'm telling you that you're not going to see her! Said Archie

- Who are you? Her guard dog? Her new boyfriend? No, she wouldn't go for a dandy like you…

- What are you insinuating? Started Archie

Candy and Annie arrived and they were very surprise to see Archie arguing with Terry.

- Archie! Said Annie

- Terry! Said Candy

The two men stopped arguing and turned around to look at the two girls. Terry was looking at Candy like he was seeing her in a dream come true.

- Candy…he said with so much love

Candy looked at Terry and all the deception and the pain she felt earlier disappeared all of a sudden as if by magic. He ran to her and hugged her hard against him. Candy hugged him back, she closed her eyes.

- I've missed you so much! He said

- I've miss you too! She said

He looked for her lips and kissed her passionately. Annie and Stear were smiling, Archie and Susanna were looking at them sadly. When he finally let go of her, Candy still had her eyes closed. She was in a twister of passion.

- Hi Terry, said Annie smiling

- Hi Annie, said Terry, Candy, you want to get out of here?

- With pleasure said Candy smiling

- Terry, said Susanna, you can't just leave the reception…

- Susanna, I haven't seen Candy for years, I want to spend some time with her

- But…said Susanna

Candy left the reception on Terry's arms, under Susanna's sad look…They passed in front of Neil and Eliza…

- Terrence…started Eliza

But Terry didn't hear her, he was talking to his beloved, his Little Mary Sunshine, his Freckles, his Candy and he didn't see nothing or hear anything else in the world. He didn't let her go for a second. The doorman of the building they were in, stopped a taxi for them and they went to Terry's hotel.

- I left messages at the Andrew Enterprises offices for you or your cousins…you're not in the phone book and no one at Andrew Enterprises wanted to give me your number…

- I think I called directory assistance one million times to find out if they had a new listing for Terrence Grandchester in New York…the operators even recognize my voice…

- I'm so happy to have found you….

- I thought you forgot about me…

- How could you believe that? I love you Candy, more than life itself…be sure of one thing, I will never forget you…

- I will never forget about you either, you were my first after all…

- Very funny…what was that with Archie? He didn't want me to see you…

- I don't know, maybe he wanted to protect me because of the Susanna story

- He was very happy when I introduced him to Susanna; he completely changed when I asked about you… he's jealous… I think he's in love with you….

- You think? And I think Susanna is in love with you…

- Why?

- It doesn't seem to bother her that they take you for a couple and she's always behind you…she wanted to stop you from leaving the reception…

- Well, I am the most handsome guy am I not? He joked

Candy hit him softly.

- Joke aside, I love you and I'm so happy to have found you again!

She curled up against him with love. They continued talking and kissing until they arrived at the hotel and they went to Terry's room.

- You won't have any problems leaving the reception like that?

- Because I wanted to be alone with you? No, don't worry about that! Nothing and no one would have stopped me from being with you…Stear told me you thought I forgot you, too…

- I met Eliza in the ladies room, who told me about the article with Susanna…and to see you on stage and all that chemistry…

- Mary Sunshine; Eliza who invited the reverend mother, Sister Margaret and the priests to assist to our first night of passion?

Candy smiled, despite the fact they were caught, she never regretted giving herself to Terry, and she loved him so much.

- I heard you spit on her? She said

- She's worth even less then the dirt my shoes walk on!

- She's a viper, I never should've let myself influence by her… I missed you so much Terry, she said hugging him

- You want to eat something? I could order room service…

- I want to eat something indeed, but it's not dinner at the moment she said taking his lips…

They will eat later, for the moment; they wanted to get enough of each other, which was an impossible task anyway, because they would never get enough of each other.

An hour later, they were resting talking, in each other's arms.

- I'm studying to become a nurse…

- A nurse?

- Yes, you remember when I took care of you… you said I should make it my job…

- You took me to my word?

- Almost…especially we started officially our relationship…On Valentine's Day…I love you so much my love…

- I went to Julliard said Terry

- Julliard? Wow! It's good to have that on your résumé…you've inherited your mother's genes…I'm sure of it… and Julliard is hard to get into…only 8 of the candidates are accepted… so, congratulations my love for being admitted to Julliard…

- Thanks Freckles, congratulations for your nursing studies…

- Thank you. I left St. Paul not too long after you…

- Really?

- I even followed you at the harbour…

- You didn't scream my name by any chance?

- Yes…I found the boat leaving…

- I think I heard you… I thought I was dreaming…

- You left without saying goodbye…

- It was one of the conditions of your release, I had to leave St. Paul…

- Thank you Terry, for trying to save me, but that school without you, was cold and boring…. So I came back here…I went to the Pony house first… until my father's assistant came to get me…

- You were at the Pony house? I went there to see your hill when I arrive here in America

- You were at the Pony house?

- I didn't go inside, I just went to the hill, it was covered with snow…

Candy remembered what little Emily had told her " …a man with long brown hair and bleu eyes…"

- Did you meet any children, a little girl?

- Yes I did… how do you know?

- Emily told me she saw a man on the hill when I was putting her to bed…

- You were putting her to bed? The same day?

- Yes…

- Oh my God, if I had got inside the Pony house, I would've seen you?

- Maybe I got there later, but it was definitely the same day!

- We missed each other again…incredible…

- I didn't want to go to the reception after I heard the rumours about Susanna, I only came because of Annie, and I wanted to see you even with another woman at your arm…

- Oh my darling, there's only one woman in my heart, you and only you…

- I didn't know you were in the play, I got the program just before the lights went off, I didn't see it before…to see you enter the scene was like a dream… I couldn't believe my eyes! I thought I was hallucinating, but Annie and the others confirmed to me that it was really you… you're an excellent actor, honey

- Thanks my love, I act for you, when I'm on stage, it's for you…for us. I want us to be together…if you want to of course

He let go of her…and he was on one knee

- Candy, will you marry me?

She was surprised; she didn't know what to say. Marry Terry? Yes, yes, a hundred times yes! But she was unable to articulate a single word. Tears of joy were coming down her tears. Terry got worried about her silence and then he saw she was crying.

- Yes, she finally said, yes Terry I want to be your wife!

She hugged him crying and laughing at the same time. He was laughing with her. He took his signet ring and put it on her finger; it had the Grandchester family crest on it, and put it on Candy's finger.

- I'm going to buy you a real engagement ring, but for the moment, you can wear my signet ring…

- Oh thank you Terry, I love you

- I love you Candy, my future wife

He kissed her passionately, for a long time. They ordered room service and when their diner arrived, Terry asked the server to put the "Do not disturb" sing on the door. They spent the whole night laughing, telling each other stories and make themselves feel good. Susanna and the rest of the troupe came back for the hotel and she saw the "Do not disturb sign" on the door. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces. Terry had a girlfriend, he never talked about her though…what a cruel wake up to reality! Terry… she loved him and she decided to have him just for her.

The next morning, after sleeping for an hour only, Candy and Terry were under the shower laughing playing and having fun.

When they were getting dressed in the room and eating breakfast, Candy asked him;

- When is your train leaving?

- At noon…

- I want to come to the train station, but I only have my evening gown from last night…

- Buy something from the boutique downstairs…

- Ok, I'll call them and ask them to send an outfit…

She called the hotel's boutique and she asked them to send an outfit simple but elegant and she gave them her size. They sent up, a beige pants ensemble with a turtle neck with no sleeves with matching shoes, bag and jewels…

- Ok, said Candy, they know when they have a good deal…

- You're very beautiful, Mary Sunshine…he said smiling

- Thank you, my king of France she said smiling, wasn't there a king of France called the "Sun King"?

- Louis XIV said Terry

- Well, if I'm "Little Mary Sunshine" for you, you'll be the "Sun king" for me…

- Cool…he said hugging her, I don't want to leave you!

- Me neither…we're going to call each other…

- Everyday… I want to hear you voice everyday…

- Me too…

Candy had her evening gown in a plastic bag when she took Terry to the train station, the rest of the troupe was already there. Susanna looked at them heartbroken. She wiped a tear of sadness and pain. Terry kissed Candy for a long time before getting on the train.

Candy went back home and she found Annie and the guys.

- Hey stranger! Said Annie smiling, so, come on, start talking!

Candy smiled and she showed her her hand. Annie took her hand.

- That's the Grandchester's family crest…said Annie

- Until he buys me a real diamond ring… said Candy

- He proposed to you?

- Yes….

- AAAAHHHHHH!

Annie screamed and hugged her sister, they were jumping of joy. Stear smiled and Archie tried to look happy….

- Congratulations Candy, said Stear

- Yes, congrats! Said Archie with no warmth at all,

- Thank you said Candy laughing

Candy and Terry called each other everyday and they spent hours on the phone. They were making plans, they talked about how many children they will have… everything was fine. He got the part of Romeo and Candy was suppose to come to the premier and stay with him for good.

Terry was in his apartment rehearsing the role of Romeo with Susanna who playing Juliet. They were close to each other pour a scene. Susanna couldn't take it anymore; she kissed Terry on the lips. He was totally taken by surprise and pushed her away.

- Susanna, there's no kissing in this scene

- I know. I wanted to kiss you…

- Susanna….

- I love you Terry, I'm crazy in love with you…

- Susanna, I don't hate you, but you know I'm in love with Candy…ever since the moment I laid my eyes on her…

- Terry…I love you so much

- Our relationship is professional, Susanna, for the play that's all. I love Candy, and I will only love Candy… nothing can happen between us…

- No! I will not let her have you…you're mine…

- I've never been yours to begin with….

- When you came for the auditions, I prayed with all my heart you get the part… I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you… that's why the article on the both of us was pleasing me, the love you express to me on stage, I felt like you were really talking to me and having all those feelings for me…. I hoping it would become true, that in the long run you'd ask me out. During the tour, I was so happy until the reception in Chicago and you found her! She spent the night in your room! I saw the "Do not disturb sign" when I came back…

- Susanna, please…I'm not having this conversation with you… it doesn't serve any purpose…

- No! Oh my God, no! I love you so much she said with tears in her eyes…

Susanna left the room and Terry's apartment in tears. Terry didn't know what to think. He had been honest with her and he hoped that everything will be fine.

There was a train wreck not long after that, among the wounded, there was Mr. Albert… Candy took care of him until he regained consciousness, but he had lost his memory. Candy talked to her roommates and they agreed to have him in the apartment. Everything was fine…Candy got her diploma in nursing and she was supposed to go to New York to the premiere of Romeo and Juliet, with Terry as Romeo.

There was an accident at the theatre; a big spot light was going to fall on Terry during a rehearsal with Susanna. This last hurt the noise, looked up and saw the disaster that was going to happen and pushed Terry away but she didn't have time to get away on time and the spotlight fell on her leg …there were too much damage on her leg and it had to me amputated. Susanna's mother, of course blamed Terry; her daughter was so in love with him.

- This is all your fault! If she didn't love you that much… you have to take care of her now….she's…incomplete…nobody would want her like that… but since she loves you so much…

Terry was devastated, to take care of Susanna meant not being with Candy. No….that was not an option… but… Should he tell her on the phone? No, she deserved better this time, he had to tell her in person. Candy was suppose to come and stay with him. She wanted to become a registered nurse and she wanted to take those courses in New York, because she was going to marry Terry… After the bad childhood he had had…Candy was the only good thing in his life… and he had to give that up? No, he's rather die! He couldn't get himself to tell her anything about the accident over the phone.

Candy was going to New York and she was on cloud 9. She was going to spend the rest of her life with Terry, the man she loved more than anything in the word. She was going to marry him and have his babies…She took the plane to New York, the morning of the premiere.

He came to pick her up at the airport. She wanted to take the train, but she was too impatient to see him. So she took the plane to New York. She was looking for him while she was waiting for her suitcase. She didn't see him anywhere. Then she heard a voice tell her;

- Hey baby! You're pretty hot!

Candy turned around shocked; she wanted to open her mouth when she recognised her beloved.

- Terry! She said jumping to his neck

- Hi honey! How are you?

- I'm fine and you?

- I've been better…

- The premiere? She said, everything is going to be fine, you'll see…

He looked at her with so much love, knowing he would have to let her go for ever. He leaned and kissed her for a long time. He had to talk to her, but after the premiere. Tonight… they went to his apartment, and Terry was still tense.

- Honey, said Candy are you ok?

- I'm fine Candy, I have to go the theatre pour the general rehearsal

The phone rang and Terry answered. It was Mrs. Marlowe pressuring him to come and see her daughter. Terry answered with monosyllables and hung up.

- The theatre? Asked Candy

- Euh…yes…Candy, I have to go…

He approached her and kissed her for a long time.

- I'll see you tonight after the play honey, I'll send a chauffeur for you…

- Thanks, honey she said smiling, Sun King, show them how much you shine! See you later!

Terry left, leaving her alone. She spend her time on the phone with Annie, watched TV and when the time came, she put on the evening gown; a nice turquoise dress and she arranged her hair, letting them down on her shoulders.

The phone rang and while she was getting dressed. The answering machine picked up. Candy heard a woman's voice;

"Terrence, Susanna is asking, if you haven't left yet, to come and see her before the premiere if possible, that would really cheer her up…"

Candy didn't really pay attention to the message. She finished getting ready and went downstairs where the driver Terry sent was waiting for her to take her to the theatre. She was so happy and Terry was of course wonderful on stage, like she expected. She went to powder her nose, and she heard two women talking.

- She's very in love with him, now she found a way to force him to stay with her…said the first one

- Yes, but, was it really worth her losing her leg to have the man she loves?

- Especially, since he wasn't even looking at her until now…

- Now, she's got all his attention…

- His guilt you mean…poor Susanna Marlowe, I wouldn't want to be in her place, without my leg…

- I would, just to have the attention of the handsome Terrence Grandchester…

The two women burst out laughing and got out of the ladies room. Candy felt like received a very violent blow to her stomach. She felt sick. How could Terry hide something like that from her? She asked around and she went to the hospital to see Susanna. The room was on the 10th floor. She got into the room and the bed was empty, she felt a cold breeze, the window was opened and she saw Susanna silhouette at the window, ready to jump…

- Susanna?

She turned around and her heart hurt when she saw Candy.

- Susanna, what are you doing? Said Candy worried

- Candy…you came to be with Terry, I'm going to leave you alone, without my burden, you'll be happy…

- No Susanna, all life is precious…

- With one leg?

- A lot of people live normal lives with prosthesis…

- I'm diminished…the man I love thinks I'm a burden, I'm good for nothing…goodbye Candy, be happy with him,

- NO! yelled Candy running to hold her back

She caught her at the last minute. She made the ultimate effort to bring her back up in the room. Candy's scream alerted the other nurses that arrived running and they helped Candy pulling Susanna up and in her bed. Mrs. Marlow arrive scared and Terry was also there.

- But why was she alone? You had to keep an eye on her! He said

His eyes crossed Candy's, he was devastated. Susanna was crying her eyes out…

- Terry, oh Terry she cried

Terry felt forced to console Susanna. Candy got out of the room, upset. She went to sit in the waiting room and ten thousand and one thing going through her mind. She now understood Mrs. Marlowe's message on Terry's answering machine… Oh my God! What a dilemma! After a while that seemed too long, Terry got out of the bed room. He walked to Candy

- Candy, Susanna wants to see you…

Candy didn't say a word and she walked to Susanna's room. She got in; Susanna was on her bed, a little pale.

- Susanna you wanted to see me?

- Yes. To thank you…being in Terry's arms gave me the courage to live. Oh I love him so much!

- I'm sorry for the accident said Candy

- Sorry? Sorry is not going to give me my leg back! I love him so much! I saved him, I lost my leg…

- Susanna…

- No. I know you're the one he loves, he calls you 20 times a day! You guys are so in love it's disgusting!

Susanna burst into tears. She was crying of rage, the cruel twist of fate; she finally had the attention of the man she loves, but she only had one leg…Candy looked at her and she didn't even try to put herself in Susanna's place.

- What are you still doing here? Said Susanna, you came rub your happiness on my wounds?

- I came to see how you were doing…and…

- You wanted to make sure I'm fine before you marry Terry? Go ahead, marry him and be happy she said crying, I'm not going to try and kill myself again…but I would be dead without him in my life…Oh Terry!

- Susanna, are you going to let me talk? I came to thank you for saving Terry and…and…

She took a deep breath before she said the most difficult words in her life.

- …to ask you to take good care of him. He could be a real baby sometimes…

- But…

- I came to say goodbye and to wish you good luck with Terry…I'm going back to Chicago tonight… bye Susanna…

Candy got out of the room with tears in her eyes. Terry approached her.

- Candy…I…let me explain…

She looked at him, the heart broken.

- Let's go and sit down she said

They went to sit in the waiting room.

- You were not suppose to learn about it like that… her mother is pressuring me to take care of her…

- She lost her leg saving you… you have to take you responsibilities… she didn't hesitate for a second, because she loves you so much. She needs you… she almost killed herself with the thought that you'll always be there for her, gave her the will to live…

- Candy, I love you more than anything in the world…I don't want to leave you…I won't survive…

- Terry, please, you have to stay with her…she said with tears in her eyes, I'm going back to Chicago…

- Candy…

- You owe her your life…

- Candy, I love you, and I want you…I don't love her…

- I'm leaving Terry, it's over… I'm leaving tonight…

- Tonight? But…he said surprise, why so soon?

- You really need to ask me that?

She stood up and walked to the elevators and pressed the button. Terry felt life a part of him was leaving with Candy, he ran after her caught up with her from behind and hold on to her by the waist.

- Candy! He said with tears in his voice

She felt he was crying, she felt his tears on her neck…She was crying too.

"Terry is crying…" she said

Oh my God, it was so hard not to turn around and hug him and tell him that she will never live him… but she called upon all the strength of the universe and she resisted.

- If only we could stay like that for ever….he said, if only time could stop…

- Terry she said with tears in her voice, please…, let me go…

- Candy…be happy… I'm sorry it didn't work out…I wanted to spend the rest or my life with you… I love you so much…be happy…at least promise me that…

- Oh Terry, she said crying… I promise you…

The elevator doors opened… Terry held on to her again for a while that seemed endless. When he finally let go of her, Candy ran into the elevator and press the ground floor's button. She looked up and her eyes were drowning one last times in Terry's. Their cheeks were wet with tears. The elevator doors closed. Their heart in ashes for eternity. It was over, for good.

Mrs. Marlowe saw the heartbreaking scene, and she was satisfied. At least her daughter will have the man she loves, even if she's missing a leg…

Candy took the plane back to Chicago after she picked up he luggage at Terry's. only when she got on the plane crying that she realised that she still had Terry's signet ring on her finger. He was suppose to replace it with a engagement ring they were going to choose together at Tiffany's the jewellery store…her heart stayed with Terry…

Terry went back to Susanna's room and looked out the window as Candy was leaving. She didn't even looked back once, she got into a cab and left.

- Terry, said Susanna as a formality, go after her, you love her

- I'm staying with you…Susanna he said with sadness

- Really?

- I chose you…

- Oh Terry…she said with tears of joy in her eyes

Terry looked at her. He was unable to feel anything. His heart was gone with Candy… Mrs. Marlowe who had listened to the door, said to herself that her job done.

Candy felt hill after her return from New York. She stayed in bed for 10 days. Then life went on. She threw herself into work…her friends tried to console her the best way they could. But aside living with the pain everyday, Candy couldn't do anything.

Terry on his side, became the shadow of himself. He was dark and murky and he was drinking too much. He had lived without her before, but he knew he was going to see her again and they would be together. Now, it was for good, he will never be with her again. She was his other half, his soul mate… she was his rock…Alcohol, in alcohol he was careless and he felt bad in the morning but he didn't care… he didn't care about anything. His work was suffering…Susanna couldn't do anything, because she knew that Terry's heart was with Candy… But she loved him so much that didn't want to give him up for all the money in the world. She'd rather have him unhappy with her than happy with Candy. He disappeared after a while and she didn't know where he was. He abandoned everything, because he couldn't have the one he needed.

Candy came back one day from the hospital and she found Annie and Archie talking. Stear was watching TV with Patty. Albert was in the kitchen.

- Hey guy! Said Candy

She saw their sad mood.

- What's with the long faces? She said looking at them

- Candy, said Annie, there's an article in the paper, the entertainment news…

She gave the paper to Candy, who took it slowly and she read the article. She became pale all of a sudden. The article said that Terry had disappeared and that he had abandoned his career…because of alcohol. No one new where he was. She didn't say anything and went to her room to cry. What was happening? Susanna didn't take care of him? Oh… their separation was too hard on him… he couldn't live without her…But he was going to kill himself in the long run and that she couldn't handle. What could she do? She had to find a way to help him. There was a knock at the door, it was Stear.

- Stear…it's awful! She said hugging him

- I know Candy…

- I have to find him, help him… I can't let him go down that road to perdition…can you help me?

- How?

- We can hire a private investigator to find him, Andrew Enterprises must have a lot, don't they?

- Yes, I'm going to call someone tonight to start the research

- Thanks Stear

- Your welcome Candy, we're going to find him, don't worry…

The research took almost two weeks, during which, Candy was a wreck. Finally, the private investigators gave them the news that Terry hangs out in a bar in Chicago, drinking from dawn til' dusk. Chicago? He wanted to be near her… Oh my God! Stear went with her.

- He came here, Candy, because you're here… he needs you…

- Stear, Susanna needs him…

- Apparently he needs you to live…

- I can't lose him forever; I hope we're not too late…

- I hope so too… other wise, I think you're going to die of grief…

They went to the place in question, indicated by the private investigators. It was a crappy bar, where people fought every minutes. They found him arguing with the barman, because he didn't have anymore money to pay for his drinks. He was so drunk and incoherent… the barman gave the order to two man to beat him up. He was really dirty, and was reeking alcohol. He was fighting with two sober men, or not as drunk as he was… the two men beat him up pretty bad. Stear try to intervene, he received a few blows, but he managed to stop the fight.

- That's enough! He said, enough!

- You have money for his drinks? Said the barman

- Yes, said Stear giving the money, keep the change for you wonderful hospitality!

Candy ran to Terry who was completely out of it, his mouth was bloody, he had lost weight, he had bruises every where, on his face, his body

- Stear, we have to take him to a rehab center…

- I've made arrangement quietly, the press won't find out. He will have a borrowed name…Anthony Brown…

- Anthony Brown? Oh Stear…

- It's the first name that popped into my head…

- Whatever! Let's take him there

They took Terry in rehab centre outside of town. Terry was admitted and Candy went to see him in his room. He was still unconscious. She looked at the man she loved; he had become an empty shell, the shadow of himself.

- Terry, I'm leaving now, the rest is up to you. Be strong, you've got all your life in front of you. Goodbye my love, I will always love you…I'm giving you your signet ring back… You'll always be in my heart. Goodbye my Sun King

She took the ring of and put it on Terry's finger. With tears in her eyes and that fell on Terry's hand, she left the room and Terry's life for good. But she needed all the strengths in the universe to resist staying with him… all the bones of her body were telling her to stay with Terry and nurse him back to health… She cried for days. She left the man she loved, once again to Susanna.

In Terry's head, he saw Candy dressed in white, talking to him.

- Terry? Terry? What are you doing?

- Candy my love…

- You're wasting your life… and your talent

- I can't live without you…

- So you want to die? You want me to die too?

- No… I want to be with you…

- I'm with you in your heart, Terry… but your behaviour is driving me away…

- No, don't go…

- So stop drinking, go back to your responsibilities… and I will always be in your heart…

- Candy…

- You have to accept that it's over between us, my love…forever

- It's over…

- Get your life back on track, you have so much talent you can't waist it like that… have courage Terry, life goes on…

- Candy…

- Goodbye Terry…take your signet ring back… it belongs to your family…

She gave him the ring. He took it sadly, he never had the occasion to buy her a real engagement ring …

- Thank you…Candy

- Goodbye Terry…

- Goodbye my angel…

Candy's image disappeared… he woke up two day later with his signet ring on his finger. Was Candy really there or was it a dream? He didn't remember anything. He didn't know why of how he got in that rehab centre, but he had a new force, a new determination, new courage. He was not going to ruin his life, he was going to take his responsibilities with both hands… Who took him there? It was probably his mother, because that rehab centre cost an arm and a leg…

He stayed in rehab for two months, his body had to go through withdrawal and it was very difficult for him, that's counting without the cuts and bruises he had… Candy called Eleonor Baker to tell her what happened.

- Thank you Candy, you're an angel…

- Miss Baker, if he asks, who help him, could you take the credit?

- But why?

- If he learns that it was me, he could come and look for me and I think that I won't be able to let him go a third time… he has to stay with Susanna… Please, I beg you…

- You're too good, Candy. Ok, I'll tell him it was me who did everything…

- Thanks, Miss Baker

- No thanks to you, Candy, you gave me back my son again!

Terry went back to Susanna and he fulfill his duty. The dream he had about Candy had given him a new courage. But he was unable to ask Susanna to marry him. His career was back on track, and he was one of the best actors in Broadway. The Hollywood producers started to knock on his door and is movie career took off.

Candy was the matron of honour at all her friends' weddings, Annie, Patty and Cassie... Albert regained his memory and revealed his true identity, to everybody's big surprise. He was the great uncle William which meant he was Candy's adoptive father!

Neil Reagan started to pursue Candy, but this last one couldn't stand him! He tried to use the great aunt to force things with Candy but Albert told them that his daughter, Candy will not be forces in an arranged marriage. He was himself in love with her, but she was still getting over her separation with Terry and she didn't want to use Albert to forget Terry, she was on a rebound. She took a job as a nurse in Africa to change the air. Annie, Patricia and Cassie, all had children and Candy continue working around the world, but mostly in Africa. Albert continued waiting patiently for Candy to decide to be with him. She has a lot of affection of him, but her heart was with Terry for eternity.

Terry's career's soared; he had become a very famous and very talented actor. He got the lead role in a new American adaptation of the "Lovers of Verona", which was a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. The firs movie was made by the French director Jacques Prevert, with Serge Reggiani and Anouk Aimé in 1949. Terry got the part of Angelo (Romeo) and Susanna with a prosthesis was hoping to get the role of Georgia (Juliet). Hathaway the director, almost felt forced to give the part to Susanna, since she missed playing Juliet in Broadway because of the accident. The insurance was still paying Susanna… So she was able to be Juliet on the big screen, which was much more memorable than Broadway… Terry got an Oscar nomination pour his role as Angelo… and Susanna too for Georgia, but she was not happy.

- They feel sorry for me, she told Terry

- Susanna, can't you just be happy? The Academy has no mercy… if you're nominated, it's for you talent…Do you know how many would like to be in your shoes?

- With one leg? Give me a break! You think I'm talented, Terry?

- Yes of course, said Terry

They were living together, they were lovers, but Terry didn't make any sign he wanted to marry her. Maybe the joy of the Oscar will change things. Terry called Eleonor. Susanna was asking herself why he called her so much.

- Yes, thank you, it's because of you, said Terry

- I didn't sleep all night, honey, I 'm so proud of you and your lady companion

- She thinks it's pity…

- Pity? Those people have no mercy…

- That's what I told her…

- She still thinks that there's something between us?

- I can't stop laughing said Terry giggling

- You're cruel Terry! Said his mother laughing too…

Susanna was sulking. Eleonor Baker was the first person Terry called for everything and everyday! She was jealous because she thought there was something between them. And Terry let her believe…

Terry won the Oscar for best actor. He was with Eleonor and Susanna at the ceremony. He stood up, kissed Eleonor and Susanna and got on stage. He kissed the actress that gave him the Oscar.

- I would like to thank God… my mother for giving birth to me, I love you mum he said looking at her…yes Eleonor Baker is my mother, you just got ( he smile) a nice scoop… Susanna my lady companion…I thank Robert Hathaway for giving me the role…

He had a list of people to thank and at the end he said;

- And finally, I dedicate this Oscar to the one who guide me, inspired me to become an actor…Mary Angel Sunshine… this is for you. You're my rock. Thank you with all my heart, I love you…

The applause were louder and Terry left the stage. The next day at their place, Susanna was sulking. She hadn't won, but that's not why she was sulking.

- Susanna, something's wrong?

- You didn't say you loved me…

- Because I don't love you…

- But for the rest of the world doesn't know that, you could've at least pretend…

- I'm sorry Susanna, in my big joy of winning the Oscar for best actor, I forgot to lie to the whole world and tell them I was in love with my lady companion…!

- Yeah right! You don't want her to hear you say that you love me, you mean… she's the one you love! And Eleonor Baker is your mother? You could've told me that! We're lovers and you don't even tell me who your mother is! I thought she was one of your girlfriends… I was jealous!

- I know it was priceless to see you make all those jealousy scene for my mother! I'm sorry

- It's not funny! You could've told me! But I bet you little "sweet" knew about it, didn't she?

- Don't start Susanna…you knew I was in love with another woman and you wanted me anyway, she left me so I could be with you…

- Yes, she's a real little saint isn't she? To leave the man she loves to another woman… are you sure she loved you?

Terry didn't answer and got out of the room. The comments on TV about the Oscars, were going strong. The reporters were interviewing Eleonor Baker about the surprise her son did in front of 70 millions viewers. The reporters had asked Terry who was "Mary Angle Sunshine" and he said;

- She's someone that helped me a lot in the beginning…she's my inspiration…I owe her my career

They were not satisfied, because Terry was kind of vague. Susanna realised it when she was watching the covering on TV.

- Terry? Who is Mary Angel Sunshine?

- Someone that helped me…

- To her you said you loved her…

- That's because it's the truth…

Susanna suspected maybe it was Candy, "his rock", but she didn't want to ask him, she was afraid of the answer…

Candy was in America on Oscar night. She was watching it at the manor with the whole family; Annie Archie, Stear , Patty, Albert, Neil, Eliza were also there with their spouses and even the great aunt wanted to watch the Oscars.

- Candy, said Eliza when she saw Terry and Susanna together on TV, don't they make a good couple?

- Yes, Eliza said Candy, as good as you and your husband…

- Do you want Terry to win? Asked Annie

- Of course, he's the best, said Candy frankly

But to see Terry on television with Susanna, was making her sick. When the time came for the Oscar for best actor and Terry won, Candy was crazed with joy. She had tears in her eye… When she heard Terry's last words, she was moved to tears. She said in her head.

"_Thanks Sun King, you didn't have to say that" _

- Candy said Eliza with a mocking tone Eleonor Baker is his mother, did he tell you that?

- Of course Eliza, said Candy, we were intimates….

- So intimate he didn't say a word about you? You mustn't have marked him that much…

Candy was smiling, too happy to be upset. Terry had dedicated his Oscar to her; he told her he loved her, something he didn't tell Susanna…

- Well I certainly marked him more than you, at least he didn't humiliate me by spitting on me… said Candy

Everybody burst out laughing, and Eliza was fuming.

- But he could've said something said Archie, you were supposedly the love of his life…you're not disappointed?

- Who said he didn't thank her? Said Patty

- He didn't say "Candy", replied Eliza we would've heard it…

- But he said, "Mary Angel Sunshine" said Patty

- So what? Said Eliza, it's probably a teacher at Julliard…

Candy was surprised by Patty's perspicacity.

- No. Terry nicknamed Candy "Little Mary Sunshine" when they met on the boat. And you remember how he called her in the hallway the first time when Candy practically ignored him?

The others remembered all of a sudden the incident; Terry said "Hello Mary Sunshine"… Oh… Terry thanked Candy.

- Patricia, said Candy, I didn't know you were so observant!

- I was sure he was going to say something to you, we just had to read between the lines…said Patty smiling

Eliza was sulking, Archie was disappointed and Stear was smiling. Candy was on cloud nine!

- Candy, said Alistair, you really knew that Eleonor Baker was his mother?

- Yes I met her in Scotland, during the summer, said Candy

She told them about what happened during the summer in Scotland. Eliza realised that Candy knew Terry better than anybody else…

Candy went to bed that night on a cloud. For the first time since her separation with Terry, she had a very good night sleep.

Years passed… and that's how Candy and Terry found themselves stranded at Zaventem airport in Brussels, Belgium


	2. Chapter 2

**Only you…**

**Part 2**

The trip down memory lane was done, and they both came back to reality.

- So much things happened… said Candy, you think that the snow is going to stop falling today?

- I don't know, but if it allowed me to meet you here, I hope it falls for a long time…

- You take that as a sign from heaven?

- During all our years of separation, it's the first time we see each other…You can't know how much I missed you…

- You can't talk like that, Terry…you have a lady companion…

- And you've got Albert?

- Albert has been very good and very patient with me… I love him very much…

He felt hurt. Albert replaced him in her heart? She was so nice with him on the phone earlier…

- You're going to marry him?

- I don't know, I was thinking not to make him wait anymore when he's going to propose to me for the thousandth time…

- You were saying "no" before?

- Yes… he adopted me…

- So technically, he's your father?

- Kind of, yes…

- It doesn't sound weird in your head?

- He's not old, Terry… he loves me… I need to be loved. I've been running away enough as it is…

- Don't you think it's weird that when you finally make the decision to say "yes" to Albert, you meet me?

- Don't tell me you wanted to raise the grade of your lady companion?

She looked at Terry who raised his eyebrows. Him too? That was not possible!

- You finally decided to marry her? Said Candy hurt, you love her?

- I've been living with her for years…I got used to her…

- You didn't answer my question… do you love her?

- What do you think?

- That you wouldn't stay for so long with a woman you didn't love…

- For duty and obligation…yes…

- Duty and obligation? Oh…

- She's a good friend…

- A good friend? Are you…lovers?

- Yes…

Candy felt like she got a knife stuck into her heart. It hurt her; it was one thing to "know" it, but it was something else to hear it from Terry's mouth.

- Was that part of your duty and obligations too? She asked hurt

- Candy…

She was hurt; he was happy inside. Candy was a little ashamed.

- I'm sorry, I have no rights to say that… after all you've been living together for years…And I left you so you could be with her… after all you want to marry her…

- For me it's the logical conclusion…

- The logical conclusion? Oh…first you're engaged to the woman you love…you get saved by a colleague very in love with you who loses her leg in the process, you break up with your fiancée, become the lover of your crippled colleague for years and now you want to marry her! I'm sure it's the logical conclusion for every body! She said ironically, I'm sorry; I have a phone call to make!

She stood up and she went to the payphone and she picked up the phone she called Patty this time…

- Candy! How are you? You're not too bored?

- No, not at all…I'm fine, I have a lot of magazines to read and I do window-shopping…

- Good, said Patty, I miss you so much

- Me too. How are Stear and the kids?

- He's fine, he took a day off for Valentine's Day and now I'm glad, otherwise he could've been stuck somewhere in Europe like you…

- Yes, being a pilot can have its disadvantages said Candy

Stear was a pilot from Andrew Enterprises planes he made himself.

- The kids are fine; they can't wait to see you…

- Me too…

- So, have you decided for Albert?

- I'm not so sure anymore, Patty

- Candy, don't start…

- Patty, it's my life. I just want to be sure I'm making the right decision…

- You're still thinking about Terry…he's living with another woman, Candy

- But I still love him so much, Patricia…

- Well you've got all day in Zaventem to decide…

Patty didn't know of course, that just the fact that she saw Terry had made her rethink her decision to marry Albert… this last one took the storm as a sign from heaven…

- Albert thinks that the storms is a sign…said Candy

- Positive of negative?

- Well giving that it's stopping me from getting to him….. I would say negative…

- Candy…is that why your hesitating?

- More or less…well I'm going to call you back later when I charge my cell phone…kiss the kids for me…

- Ciao, Candy…

She hung up the phone and she looked for Terry with her eyes. He was still there where she had left him. He was talking on the phone, so Candy went for a little walk before going back to him. Terry was talking to his mother who had just called him.

- Terry? You're not too bored?

- I'm fine mum…

- Your voice sounds happy…are you having fun?

- What are you talking about? It's not in my nature…

- The body is weak…

- Mum!

- I know it's not in your nature…but tell me what made you so happy…

- How could you sense just by hearing my voice, that I'm happy?

- I'm your mother baby, I know you… I'm waiting…

- Mum… you'll never guess who I met here…

- Someone that makes you so happy? That's a no brainier; Candy!

- You'll always surprise me…

- She's stuck at Zaventem too….?

- Yes…

- You wanted another sign…there it is!

- Mum…

- Terry, I've seen you live with Susanna during all those years, not one time, aside from when you won the Oscar, have I heard you so happy… you've got the whole day to spend with her, then, you'll decide…

- Thanks mum…talk to you later….

- Say "hi" to her for me…

- Ok…

Candy was taking a walk and she saw that Terry was done talking on the phone. She went back to sit next to him…

- Did you cool down? He asked

- I'm feeling a little better…

- My mother says hi…

- Oh… Thanks. How is she?

- She's fine…she's going to do a new movie soon…

- Good, I'm happy for her…said Candy sincerely

- You can use my cell phone, you know? I charged my battery…You can give the number to your friends so they could call you…

- Thanks Terry she said softly, Albert too?

- Albert too…he said a little against his will…

He took a pen from his pocket and a piece of paper from his bag, and wrote his cell phone number.

- You won't have problems with Susanna?

- Susanna doesn't control my life, Candy…

- I followed your career… congratulations for everything especially for the Oscar…and thank you, you didn't have to do it…

- Mary Angel Sunshine, it was the peek of my career, I couldn't not included you…

- You said you loved me… but you didn't say it to Susanna…

- That's because I don't love her… I … tolerate her… we're intimate…but she will never have my heart…

- Oh… said Candy softly… by the way, I got the "Mary Sunshine" but not "Angel"

- Oh…that…well…You must've learned that I had drinking problems after our separation?

- Yes, you were missing in action for a while…

She was talking with caution, because she knew what he was talking about…

- Well…I don't remember very well what happened, I was certainly in a fight…because I woke up with wounds and contusions everywhere…But while I was unconscious, I had a dream… you appeared to me wearing a white dress, like an angel… You told be to get back on my feet that I was killing myself, killing us, to take my responsibilities and that you will always be in my heart… you gave me my signet ring back…I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up I had my ring on my finger… a ring I knew you had… my angel… you gave me courage… My mother told me she looked for me and got me into rehab, but…

- You don't believe her?

- If the ring wasn't there, I would've believed her, but I know it was you, Candy

Candy looked down. He knew it was her, and he stayed with Susanna, anyway… but they were broken up. And she did tell him to take his responsibilities…

- Thank you Candy…thanks for looking for me and for putting me back on track …

- You're welcome Terry; I couldn't stay without doing anything…

- It's not in your nature. I'm sorry if I disappointed you… you must have been ashamed of me…

- No Terry. I was not ashamed. Our separation made you that way… I had my friends to support me… you don't have to be ashamed for your break down, Terry…

- Thanks. I was stunned to be called Mr. Brown, Mr. Anthony Brown…

- I'm sorry about that, Stear made the arrangements…

- But you got me back on track; I can forgive you for that…

They looked at each other with so much love. All those years of separation didn't have any impact on their love; it was still so strong and so pure. Terry wanted to say something, but his cell phone rang. The ring tone was "Kolé Seré" music. Candy felt happy when she heard the melody of the song they first danced together…

- Hello?

- Hello? Susanna?

- Terry? So…?

- There's no change Susanna, otherwise I would've called you…

- You won't make it on time for Valentine's Day, won't you?

- There will be other Valentine's Day…

- I know you don't love me, but I love you, I wanted tonight to be perfect…

- I know Susanna…

Candy stood up so she won't hear him talk to Susanna anymore. It was making her sick. After all those years, she thought she was used to it, but it still hurt her so much. She looked at Terry, and went back near him when she saw that he wasn't talking on the phone anymore.

- Hi, she said when she arrived

- Hi…

- She didn't seem very happy…

- She was expecting my wedding proposal…

- I bet she arranged for a diner for two with candles and a very nice silk night gown… I'm sorry…

- No, continue, I'm imagining you in my head with a silk night gown…

- Terry! She said blushing

- What? You started it!

- I was talking about Susanna…

- I'm sorry, Freckles, but when I'm in front of you, it's not Susanna that comes into my mind…

- I can call Annie to give her your cell phone she said to change the subject

- Of course, said Terry giving her the phone

She took the phone and she called Annie.

- Hello? Annie?

- Candy! How are you ok?

- I'm fine…you have a pen?

- Just a second….ok go ahead!

Candy gave her Terry's cell phone number, without telling her, who's phone it was.

- Ok, I got it…

- You can call me at this number…

- Oh…ok…You found a guy nice enough to let use his cell phone?

- Who said it was a guy? It could be a woman…

- Candy, women are not nice to other women unless they're in love with you somehow… and you haven't changed camp, have you?

- Annie, you're not possible….!

- It's a guy you charmed with your beautiful green eyes?

- Something like that…said Candy smiling, give the number to the other too…

- Ok, talk to you later…

Terry had left her so she could talk in peace. A few minutes later, Terry's cell phone started to ring, she looked around, she didn't see Terry, and so she answered.

- Hello? She said

- Candy?

- Cassandra? Hi! I wanted to call you…

- You could've called me collect too, you know…

- I know…Thanks Cassie

- Are you ok?

- I'm fine, why? Said Candy sceptical

- You still doubt about my clairvoyant abilities?

- I'm coming back from Africa, Cassie…

- So you believe me now?

- Yes…

- Thank God, finally! You had to go to Africa to believe me!

- How are you Cassandra?

- Candy, I have my cards in front of me, now…

- Cassie!

- You should be happy to have a free reading, others have to pay for it, you know…

- What are the cards saying?

- To follow your heart…the past is the past…it's time for a change…

- Well I have the intention to put my past behind me…with Albert

- Are you telling me that I'm not telling you anything you already know…?

- Cassandra, you're a very good friend… thanks a lot for the phone call…kiss the kids for me, how are they by the way?

- They're fine, thank you. I'm going to call you later, ok? Have fun! But not too much…

- Cassie…did you see something?...never mind…Talk to you later…

- Bye Candy, said Cassie laughing

She hung up. She smiled thinking about her friend; Cassandra was a little eccentric, but she was a very good friend. Terry came back to sit next to her.

- Are you ok? He asked

- Yes, that was Cassandra…

- Oh… how is she?

- Still the same, with her cards…

- Her name suits her right… what did she say?

- To follow my heart, that the past was the past and that it was time for a change…

- So you're going to accept Albert's proposal…

- She didn't tell me anything I didn't already know…

- Are you sure? Because I read it differently…

- Differently?

- Yes… "follow your heart, the past is the past"…"the past", it's me isn't it?

- Yes…so?

- "Follow your heart", if you still love me…

- Terry, have you gone mad!

- Does it seem so unbelievable? The" time for a change" could mean, us, Candy… we could finally be together and forget about the rest of the world and be happy…

- You're very arrogant to think that I'm just going to fall into your arms so easily…! She said getting away from him

She gave him his cell phone; she went to powder her nose. She got into the ladies room. She did her thing and she put water on her face. They was a lady, very old, a senior, who was crying quietly.

- Are you ok? Said Candy in French

Candy now spoke French very well, having working in the French part of Africa for so long.

- I'm fine, said the lady, it's nice of you to worry about me…

- Can I do something for you? Do you need anything? Asked Candy

- No, I just want to die…

- My God, why?

- I just lost the man I love…

- Oh…I'm sorry….said Candy honestly

- He spent all his life waiting for his mother's approval, and she refused to give it to him…and I was patiently waiting…. But his mother lived for a very long time and he didn't want to break her heart by disobeying her…when his mother finally die, we were able to get married…but since we were seniors as you see…our life together was short lived, he regretted all those years when he was waiting for his mother's approval…because we didn't live together for long…

- Oh… I'm sorry, but you had time together, didn't you?

- Not enough, we could've had 60 years of happiness…you're still young, if you're not married yet, because I don't see a ring on your finger, and you have a man you love or if you find the one you love some day…don't hesitate…there is only one life to live and this is it. You have to live before it's too late. I learn it the hard way. Bye Miss and good luck

- Bye said Candy…and thank you

Candy looked at the little old lady leave. She thought about Cassie and her cards, and Terry's interpretation and the little old lady's words. There's only one life to live, there's no rough copy…

Mean while, Terry's cell phone rang and he answered.

- Hello? He said

- Hello…yes…can I speak with Candy please?

- Who is this? Annie?

- Yes, but how do you … wait a minute, I know this voice and the accent…oh my God! Terry!

- Yes, Annie. How are you?

- I'm fine what about you? What are you doing there?

- You called my phone…

- Your phone? Oh… you met Candy at Zaventem?

- Yes, I'm stuck because of the storm…

- What a coincidence… said Annie laughing, Candy must be pleased…poor Candy… Where is she?

- She went to powder her nose…

- Oh…ok. I can't believe it! Well…tell her I'm going to call her back later…

- Ok, Annie, I'll tell her

- Bye Terry

- Bye Annie

Annie hung up the pone and turned around smiling. Her husband was looking at her like she had just fallen from the sky.

- Terry? Terrence Grandchester? Said Archie

- Yes…

- Why did you call him?

- I called the number Candy gave me…

- And it was Terry's?

- Yes, they're stuck together at Zaventem…

- Wow! You look pleased… What about Albert in all that?

- Honey, Candy is still in love with Terry…

- And he's still living with Susanna Marlowe…nothing can happen between them…

- Not if they decide to send the rest of the world to hell and stay together…

- That's what you want?

- I just want her to be happy, even if it's with Terry…

- Poor Albert then, said Archie

Meanwhile, in Zaventem, Candy came to sit where Terry was.

- You just missed Annie…

- Oh… she called?

- Yes…

- You answered?

- It is my cell phone…

- I know…she's going to call me and she'll have Patty and Cassie in conference…

- The bombshell of my news?

- What do you think?

- I'm going to go stretch my feet a little. Take the phone in case Annie calls…

- Thanks Terry

He stood up and walked away. Candy looked at him go. She loved him so much. Should she tell him? The situation was complicated, but they were together in Brussels, far away from every thing… to follow her heart… her heart was…Terry's cell phone started to ring. She answered.

- Annie? She said

- Who are you and what are you doing with my fiancé's cell phone?

- Susanna, said Candy

Reality came crashing down!

- Who's this? Do you know he has a fiancée?

- Terry is not available…

There was a silence.

- Candy? Finally said Susanna

- Yes, it's me Susanna

- You're with Terry?

- Stranded in Zaventem you mean? Yes…

- Oh….

Susanna wasn't too sure of herself all of a sudden. Terry was on the other side of the world, with the love of his life. It was only a matter of time…

- How are you Candy? Are you married?

She wanted to know whether Candy was available

- No Susanna, I'm single…

- Don't get any ideas about Terry, he's mine!

Candy wanted to explode…Susanna was getting on her nerves…

- He's not your fiancé yet… said Candy

- He's going to propose to me as soon as he gets back… he loves me…

- Then you don't have anything to worry about said Candy ironically. I'll tell Terry you called. Now, excuse me, I would love to continue this lovely conversation with you, but I'm expecting an important call. Bye Susanna!

She hung up before Susanna could say anything! Susanna was completely devastated. Her mother was there and she heard her daughter talking to Candy.

- Candy? As in Terry's ex-fiancée ?

- The one and only…said Susanna sulking

- They're together?

- They're stuck together…

- Oh… you better start packing…

- Mom…

- He's not coming back…

- How could you say that?

- He's with the woman he loves, Susanna

- He's not going to abandon me

- Susanna, I saw their tearful and touching separation… I even felt bad for one second, their love was powerful…

- Mom…

- But I was happy for you; you had the man you loved…

- He didn't go after her, or to look for her…if he loved her that much…

- That's where you're wrong, Susanna… when he disappeared, he went to Chicago and she put him in that rehab centre…

- It wasn't his mother?

- No…

- Oh… but she send him back to me… she left him again…she's going to leave him too this time

- From your mouth to God's ears!

- How do you know all that?

- I make it my duty to know everything and remind him of his duty…

- You're still pressuring him at every occasion you get; no wonder he despises me…

- Susanna, if I had done nothing, he would be with his dear Candy at the moment…

- He is with Candy mom at the moment…everything you did was for nothing…destiny reunited them, but he's going to come back to me

- You're contradicting yourself; if destiny reunited them, he's not coming back to you…

- Yes he will… you'll see…

- He didn't call you to reassure you…

- What do you mean?

- Candy probably told him you called; a concerned man would call his fiancée right away to reassure her…

- Maybe Candy didn't tell him…

- Hello! Candy who sacrificed her love for you, a perfect stranger? She's a saint…

- Mom! Or she's still on the phone with her friends

- Susanna said her mother with an exasperated sigh, just be ready…

Susanna didn't reply. Her mother was right and she knew it. She tried calling back but she got the voice mail. She waited patiently for Terry to call back, but the call was not coming…

In Zaventem, the cell phone rang again, when Candy had just hanged up with Susanna and this time, it was Annie and like Candy expected it, with Patty and Cassie.

- Hello? Said Candy

- Candy! Said Patty

- You little secretive! Said Cassie

- What Cassie, your cards didn't show you that I was stuck with Terry at the airport?

- Very funny Candy! Said Cassie

- So, said Annie, what are you going to do?

- Am I suppose to do something? Said Candy

- Candy, said Patty, you've got a window of opportunity that has just open for you… don't let it close…

- Patty, he's living with Susanna…

- He hasn't married her, said Annie

- He's going to propose to her, said Candy

- Like you were going to accept Albert's proposal? Said Patty

- A coincidence, said Candy

- Coincidence? Said Cassie, Candy you're coming back from Africa, you know that they believe that there's no coincidence in life, everything is planned in advance…

- Susanna is not there now, said Annie

- She just called, said Candy

- And you answered, said Cassie, she must've been glad…

- That's the least we could say…. Said Candy

- Candy, said Patty, think about you and Terry, not about the others…. Follow your heart…

- You still love him, said Cassie, maybe it's the change the cards were talking about…

- Do you think so Cassie? Asked Candy

- It's a strong possibility, said Cassie; the cards have a lot of interpretations…

- What does Terry have to say about all this Candy? We could be assuming…, said Annie

- Oh, he's on board, said Candy, if I'm sure of one thing, I'm sure about that!

- So, don't lose any time, said Patty, grab your chance!

- Patty is right Candy, you have to be happy and apparently Terry is the one who makes you happy…, said Cassie

- But… started Candy

- Candy, your voice is betraying you… you're in seventh heaven, said Annie, like when you were together

- Annie…

- Listen Candy, said Cassie, keep an open mind and follow your heart like I told you… and call us to tell us your decision, ok?

- Ok. Thanks girls, said Candy

- Bye Candy, good luck said Annie

- Don't forget, Candy, be selfish! Said Patty

- Follow your heart said Cassie

Candy hung up and Terry came back to sit next to her.

- Thanks Terry she said giving him his cell phone back

- You're very welcome. Your friends called you?

- Yes, in conference like I was expecting… Susanna called too…

- Oh…

- I thought it was Annie calling me… I'm sorry

- Don't apologize Candy, it's not your fault… I'll call her later. You want to go eat?

- You're not calling Susanna back now?

- No, I'm hungry….

- Don't you want to reassure her?

- It's not like I'm in love with her…I'll call her later. So, you're coming to grab a bite?

- Yes, I'm starting to get hungry, said Candy smiling

- Let's go then said Terry with a smile, we have the choice between the "Milestone" and the "Sea foods"…

- The Milestone then, we could eat sea food later if we're still here… said Candy

- We'll still be here, the way things are going; we'll still be here tomorrow…

They went to the restaurant to eat. There were a lot of people, but a little less, because the travellers that came to take their planes, went back home. Candy was very happy to be with Terry, as happy as the time in St. Paul. When Terry left, St. Paul, every thing changed for her, she couldn't stay without him… Now, she was with Terry for the first time since their separation years ago, and she was very happy, very very happy… she had felt a little happy on Oscar night, because he dedicated the Oscar to her, he told her he loved her…Terry still loved her. He was more mature and more attractive than ever… she still loved him so much… They talked about their lives, she told him about Africa, the stories, legends and beliefs. He told her about his days on the sets of movies, when sometimes they had to restart a scene a lot of time because of one small detail. Terry never felt that good… It had been years since he felt that good. He was with Candy, the woman he loved more than anything in the world and he felt in his element and he didn't want the good feeling to stop…When they finished eating, they heard a message on the voice-over that was asking all the passengers in transit to go to the information desk. The message was in French, Dutch, German, Italian, and Spanish…Everybody was sitting and waiting for the airport employee.

- Ladies and gentlemen, we're sorry to inform you that all the flights are cancelled for the day…We're offering the passengers in transit, a room at the Sheraton hotel in front of the airport, but you'll have to share your rooms… there's not enough for everybody

The passengers started to mumble with anger and exasperation. They were already bored to death, they missed their trip… Candy and Terry, were happy, this storm had allowed them to spend time together, something they never thought would ever happen

- Well this storm is a blessing in disguise said Terry, it allowed me to see you and spend some time with you Candy…

He looked at her; she smiled, she was so happy to be stuck with him by chance in Belgium!

- Well, let's go to the Sheraton, said Candy and get a room…

- You're ready to share a room with me...?

- Better my ex-fiancé than a stranger…

- I'm a gentleman, and I am perfectly capable of spending the night with a lady…platonically…

- I didn't expect any less from a gentleman said Candy smiling

People were looking at Terry, was he the actor from the "Lovers of Verona"? The Oscar winner? No, what would he be doing at Zaventem stuck because of a snow storm? It's probably someone that looks a lot like him… so they didn't bother… asking him. But there were two African teens talking to each other in French.

- It's him, I'm telling you….said one

- What is he doing with another woman, what about Susanna Marlowe?

- It was only for the movie said the first one

- No, I read they're really an item… said the other girl

- Why don't we ask him?

- You speak English?

- I can try, for Terrence Grandchester…

Candy and Terry were listening amused. They smiled and Candy turned to the two girls and said in French;

- We speak French…

The two girls were a little surprise at first, then they smiled.

- You speak French? Said the first girl smiling, oh wow! You too? Terrence Grandchester?

- Yes said Terry…

- It is you! Oh my God! And we have an autograph? Said the first one

- Can I take your picture? Said the other girl

- Yes of course said Terry

He signed autograph and posed for pictures with the two African girls and Candy. The girls thanked them and left there on a cloud…they were talking in their African language and laughing…

- That was fun! Said Candy

- Once in a while, yes, said Terry…

- But all the time it becomes annoying…?

- You have no idea, how some fans become crazy and start stalking you…it's dangerous…

- The downside of being a celebrity, hein?

- Among other thing…You now speak French… Your accent in better than mine now…he said smiling

- It kind of help when you have to speak it everyday…Living in Africa has its advantages…

- Did you learn the local language?

- I learn one of the languages… you have no idea how many languages and dialects they have in Africa…

- Really?

- Like those two girls, they were speaking Lingala…

- You understood? Said Terry surprised

- Yes, since we spoke French, they were talking in their language so we wouldn't understand them…

- But they didn't know you just came back from their country and could understand them…said Terry with a smile

- Would you? Said Candy with a smile

- What did they say about us?

- That we were the nicest people and they were glad they had pictures to prove they saw you or no one would've believed them…

- Wow! You've become more interesting than ever Mary Sunshine…African languages? You'll tell me all about it tonight…let's go to the hotel now…

- Ok, said Candy laughing

Candy and Terry went to the Sheraton hotel just across Zaventem airport. They had to go outside for a few minutes outside to get to the hotel. The snow and the wind were blowing hard and were freezing, but for Candy and Terry, it was a breeze… Inside the hotel, they found the passengers trying to get a room for the night.

- Looks like it's full…

- There's at least 300 rooms in this hotel

- 294. I read it on the brochure said Candy with a smile

Terry looked at her with a smile; that was a picture he wanted to see everyday from now on…

- Give me your passport, Mary Sunshine

- Ok, here it is. She said getting it out of her purse and giving it to him

- Thank you…

He took her passport, winked at her smiling and went to the reception desk of the hotel to get a room. There were a lot of papers to fill out, because the airlines companies had to pay for the rooms. But Terry paid with his credit card, for a room for two. So he got the room faster, because he paid himself. He went back to Candy who was reading a paper.

- Freckles, we have a room… but we'll need pyjamas for the night

"_I hope to God we won't need them, he said in his head"_

- So we go back to the airport to shop? I don't see any boutiques here…

- Let's go back to the airport then, said Terry

They went back to the airport to shop for the night. Since most of their personnel effects were in their suitcases, they went to the boutiques to buy a night gown, pyjamas, tooth brush, perfume, deodorants… they went back to the Sheraton in the room Terry had booked for them. There was a double bed, a television set, a desk, a chair a lamp, two sitting chairs and a little table near the window, a little fridge and a bar with glasses. There was also a bathroom. Candy was able to take her shoes off and walk barefoot on the thick and soft carpet.

- Finally, my feet are breathing! She said smiling; can I use the bathroom first?

- Of course, Mary Sunshine, go ahead…

- Thanks…

Candy went to the bathroom and closed the door. Terry took advantage of his time alone to call Susanna.

- Terry! Finally! I've been trying to call you for a while!

- I shut down my phone to save on the battery

- Your "sweet" didn't tell you I called?

- Candy told me you called; I told her I will call you back…

- Three hours later?

- I had to eat and get some news about the flights…

- Eat? With Candy?

- She's the only person I know here…

- She's also the woman of your dreams, isn't she?

- Whatever! No planes are leaving today anyway…

- Oh… said Susanna, so I shouldn't wait for you then…

- Even if a plane were to leave today, at this time, I won't be there before tomorrow… the airline company gave hotel rooms to the passengers in transit…until the storm stops…

- Terry I've had enough…I'm going to bed… I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow morning…

- Bye Susanna… good night

- Good night Terry, I love you.

Terry hung up the phone and he had an exasperated sigh. Susanna supposed that each passenger had its own room…the bathroom door opened and Candy came out wearing a robe, she had a towel on her head. She was very beautiful, all fresh. She saw him with the cell phone in his hands.

- Susanna?

- Yes…

- Oh you remind me, I have to charge my cell phone, Albert have to call me and I don't think Annie is going to give him your cell phone number

"_Especially since she wants me to reconcile with you" she said in her head._

She went to get her cell phone in her bag and plugged it with the charger.

- You can call Albert with mine you know…

- That wouldn't bother you?

- Of course not…

- Thanks Terry…

He had taken his shoes off, his blazer, and undid the button of his shirt. Candy saw his muscled chest and she felt all weird. He replaced her in the bathroom. Candy sat on the bed and took a hair dryer she bought earlier and she started to dry her hair. When she was done, she took Terry's cell phone to call Albert.

- Hello, Albert?

- Candy, said Albert, how are you?

- I'm fine. I'm spending the night in a hotel…

- Oh…

- The storm is still going strong

There was a silence. After a while, he talked.

- Candy, I'm going to wait for you here…

- Whatever my decision?

- Whatever your decision… I want you to be happy…that's all…

- Thanks Albert. I'm going to let you sleep and order diner…

- Ok…good night Candy

- Good night Albert.

She hung up the phone and started to think. Whatever she decides tomorrow … for the moment, she wanted to spend her time, the time that was given to her, the time she never thought she'll have, with the man she loved more than anything in the world…

"_Follow your heart, the past is the past, it's time for a change…" said Cassandra_

She decided to call Annie to tell her that no planes were leaving the ground. Annie conference Patty who conference Cassie…

- Girls, I'm spending the night here… said Candy

- Oh…at the airport? Asked Annie

- There's a Sheraton hotel in front of the airport…

- Oh… an hotel, you're going to share the same room as Terry, said Cassie

- Is that what your cards are telling you…?

- Candy stop making fun of my cards, said Cassie

- I'm teasing you… I'm already there…said Candy

- In the room? With him? said Patty, Oh my God…!

- It's not what you think…nothing happened… there were not enough rooms in the hotel, so we had to share…

- But something is, going to happen, right Candy? Said Annie

- I don't know…said Candy

- Candy please, said Patty, don't be foolish

- By foolish, we mean don't let Terry go, said Cassie

- Where is he? Can he hear us? Said Patty

- He's taking a shower… said Candy

- Oh… said Annie, Terrence Grandchester, with wet hair and shirtless… even I couldn't resist that…

- Annie! Said Candy

- Candy said Patty, you're leaving every one's dream…a poll showed that if given the opportunity, with no consequence, most people will look for that one that got away and rekindle their relationship…

- Really? So I should consider myself lucky, to have a hot man in the same room as me?

- Not any hot man, said Cassie, Terrence Grandchester, and he wants you Candy! Annie is right, I don't think I would resist him either

- You too? Asked Candy laughing

- Me three! Said Patty joking

They burst out laughing.

- We're going to leave you, said Cassie, have fun!

- Talk to you later…said Annie

- Good luck said Patty

- Ciao girls, said Candy, call my cell, it will be recharged…

- Ok, said Annie

Candy hung up the phone, thinking… Albert…she liked him, but she will never love him completely like she loved Terry. The bathroom door opened, and Terry got out with a robe on. His hair was wet and he was so handsome. Candy couldn't take her eyes off him.

- Candy, are you ok? Did you call Albert?

- Yes…

- So…. Are you ok?

- I don't know…

- You don't know…?

- He said he wants me to be happy…

- And he wants to be the one who makes you happy?

- I don't know. Maybe…but it was like he was telling me if I'm not sure, he would understand…

- He's very understanding then

- He's been very patient; he's been too patient with me…

She stood up and she went to sit on the armchair near the window. Terry sat on the bed with a towel in his hand, to dry his hair. They were still long…

- You want me to dry your hair? I have a dryer said Candy

- Ok, he said too happy to have Candy touching his hair.

She approached him with the dryer, turn it on and started to dry his hair. She was touching Terry, and the sensation was delicious on her hands. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Candy's fingers in his hair with the heat of the hair dryer… when she was done; she turned the dryer off with regrets…

- Thanks Candy, said Terry tenderly

- It was a pleasure said Candy laughing

She turned on the TV and a song was playing, the clip from the song "Kolé Seré"; the song they danced on the boat the day they met.

_**« Moi je n'aurais pas imaginé  
Que je te reverrais  
Tant d'années ont passé  
Je vois que tu n'as pas changé… »**_

**_( I_** **_would've never imagined_**

_**That I would see you again**_

_**All those years have passed,**_

_**I see you haven't changed…)**_

- Do you remember this song? You have it as your ringer…of course! I didn't want to talk about it… before, said Candy

- The song we danced on the boat, I never forgot it… hence the ringer. I was waiting for you to make a comment…

- At that time we danced, I didn't understand French …

- Now you understand…

- Now, I understand this song; it's perfect for us… for our reunion… I never thought I would see you again, alone…

- Me neither… and I don't think it's by chance, Candy… that when we finally decide to get engaged to other people, we found each other, stuck in a airport because of a snow storm in Belgium of all places !

- Far from our world… I feel good Terry, maybe you were right? Maybe Cassie's cards were talking about us…?

Terry was looking at her, he was still on the bed and she was still on her armchair, near the window. Terry's cell phone rang, dragging them out of their trance.

- Hello?

- Terry?

- Susanna

- Terry, I can't sleep… you're with her, aren't you?

- I told you…

- In the same room?

- We had to share a room…there was not enough for everybody

- How convenient… there were no other passengers?

- You wished I was with a stranger…

- Yes! Terry…

- Susanna, you didn't expect me to ignore her?

- Why not? A girl can dream can she? You're reconciling with her?

- Good night Susanna

He hung up the phone. Candy was still looking at him, he was with Susanna, but she could feel he didn't love her. Terry was there in front of her… he was her dream come true…

- You were a little harsh with her… said Candy

- She's used to it…

- And she doesn't care?

- She's in love with me…

- She saved your life…

- You saved her life too…

Strangely enough, the guilt over Susanna's accident had gone away…

"_Be a little selfish" she heard in her head, there's a reason for everything…"_

- Terry, let's say hypothetically, something was to happen between us…where do we go? We go back to our lives like nothing happened?

- If, hypothetically, something was to happen between us… Candy, I will never let you go again…you're ready to have me for good?

- Terry…

- I don't want to have you for one night and never have you again, I'd rather not have you at all…I want you forever…follow your heart… the past is the past…

- It's time for a change… finished Candy, Cassandra and her cards were talking about us from the beginning…

- It's Valentine's Day, the lovers' day, the anniversary of our first kiss… and it's right on cue, because I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you on that boat… I never stopped loving you, and I will never stop…

Candy was looking at him with tears in her eyes. She was thinking about what the little old lady in the ladies room of the airport, who had lost so many years with the man she loved;

" … _if you're not married yet, because I don't see a ring on your finger, and you have a man you love or if you find the one you love some day…don't hesitate…there is only one life to live and this is it. You have to live before it's too late…." Said the little old lady_

- I'm in love with you Terry, I never stopped loving you and I will never stop, she said with tears in her eyes. Yes, it's yes, Terry, I want to be with you, tonight and for the rest of my life…

They both stood up and met half way. Terry finally put his lips on Candy's in a fiery kiss and she tied her hands around Terry's neck and kissed him back with the same passion. They were dying for it ever since they first saw each other again… destiny had finally reunited them after all those years and all the pain and the grief… when they wanted once again take a road that was going to lead them to unhappiness, like the first time, the universe and Mother Nature had stepped in to help them realise that they had to be together to be happy. They took their robes off and they found themselves on the bed in Adam and Eve's suit. He kissed her neck without cessing caressing her, every kiss, every caress, was like an electric shock that was going through them and rising their pleasure and their desire to make that sensation last. He was caressing her breast with his hands, with his tongue and she was moaning. She was caressing his body and she had tears in her eyes. Her body had been deprived of that pleasure for far too long, all those years… He, had been like an automaton during all those years with a partner they had practically forced on him…there was a difference between having sexual relations and making love…at that moment, Terry was able to feel the difference… to be with the one you love, your soul mate was an incredible experience, a tipsy sensation and very powerful that made them scream their passion and pleasure moaning and gasping…

- Terry, oh my love, said Candy, curling up against him, oh I missed you so much

- Candy, my Candy, I love you so much, Oh Candy! I missed you too

- Wait I have something for you, she said

She got out of the bed and went to get her purse, and got an envelope. She gave it to Terry… he took it and opened it; it was a Valentine's Day card.

- Happy Valentine's Day! And happy anniversary of our first kiss…said Candy

- Thanks my love, said Terry smiling

He got out of bed to get something in his bag, he gave it to Candy

- Happy Valentine's Day and happy anniversary of our first kiss…

- Thank you Terry, said Candy

It was a card and box of chocolate shaped like a heart.

- It's like we knew we were going to end up together…said Terry

- I had my little idea…

- Really?

- Yes, not you?

- Oh but yes… I didn't even doubt it for a second, because I was going to spend the whole night trying to convince you that we belong together…I couldn't let you go for a second time…

- And I wouldn't have left unless I at least tried to convince you to give us another chance…said Candy

- It's funny we had the same ideas…why didn't we think like that all those years ago? What's different this time?

- We're more mature and more selfish? She joked

- As oppose to that time, we were young and were caring for other?

- I didn't know it would be so hard to be separated from you…

- Me neither, I didn't want to live anymore…Candy I was killing myself with alcohol and you came to save me

- If you had died, you would've killed me too… I was unable to live, that's why I wanted to accept Albert's proposal…you're the one I wanted, only you…

- Like I told you, it was the logical conclusion with Susanna…you're the one I wanted Candy, only you…Susanna was telling often that you let me go because you didn't love me…

- How could she say that? After I left the man I loved with all my heart so he could take care of her…?

- She doesn't know what real love is…

- It killed me to leave you, I was sick for days… and to leave you a second time in that rehab centre…

- Susanna doesn't understand real love, other wise she would've understand that you left me twice because you loved me…Love doesn't seek its own…You left me twice for love so I could take my responsibilities for Susanna, but Candy, what about my responsibilities to you? I loved you, I wanted to marry you. Being with Susanna was empty and without passion…I'm sorry my love for Susanna…

- I forgive you…but we weren't together, you were free to do whatever you wanted…

- But I wasn't doing what I wanted…what I wanted was you…and you had Albert…

- Nothing happened with Albert… aside from a few kisses… I couldn't get over you…

- Oh Candy!

- I'm happy the universe gave us a chance to think by putting us together… by getting us stuck here at Zaventem…

- At the same table… Candy will you marry me?

- Yes, yes, a hundred times yes! Oh Terry!

She jumped to his neck and they burst out laughing. Candy's cell started to ring… the Romeo and Juliet theme…

- Romeo and Juliet from Tchaikovsky, said Terry

- It reminded me that once upon a time, I had my Romeo…

- I'm happy to know that you were thinking about me…

Candy smiled and looked at him the eyes full of love.

- It must be Annie who wants to know where we are… said Candy

- Shouldn't she be in bed?

- Hello? Said Candy against Terry's chest

Terry was caressing her hair with his hand, softly and he kissed it gently.

- Candy! Said Annie

- We're here too, said Patty and Cassie

- Shouldn't you guys be with your husbands? It's Valentine's Day said Candy

- Yes, but we're curious… said Patty, so?

- So what? Said Candy

- Candy! Said Annie, stop torturing us!

- Ok said Candy laughing, it's yes…

- "Yes"? Said Cassie

- I'm against Terry's chest… in bed…

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Screamed her friends at the same time

Candy burst out laughing with Terry.

- Awesome said Annie, I'm happy. Congratulations…

- My cards were right, said Cassie

- Yes, Cassandra, I'm the one who assumed what they meant, thanks Cassie

- Oh you're very welcome! said Cassie laughing

- Ok, we're going to leave you and go back to our men before they have an APB out on us…

- Well have a good night said Candy, for us the evening is just starting…

- Have fun said Annie laughing, bye!

- Bye said the others

Candy closed her cell phone. She didn't want to be interrupted anymore.

- Your friends congratulated you? Asked Terry

- They're happy for us

- Not happier than us…I have a friend who owns a Greek Island…

- And you want to go there?

- I would like to go there by yacht …

- You like being on the water

- It's on the water, I met the woman I love, it's on the water I felt happy for the first time in my life, just by seeing you…Little Mary Sunshine, I don't call you that for nothing or to bother you, that evening, you were a real ray of sunshine for me in my life and forever…

- And you were arrogant and full of yourself…

- But you still danced with me…

- Because despite everything, I thought you were irresistible, with your long hair and you very blue eyes…My Sun King…

He held her tight and kissed her hair.

- We could take the boat at Calais, in France, my father has a luxury yacht there… we could go an a cruise around the world

- Ok, but can we go on the warm side of the world?

- The storm is bothering you?

- It's the most romantic thing for me at the moment, because it allowed me to see you again, but I still prefer the heat…

- No problem. We'll go on the warm side of the world, the pacific islands… But we're going to get married first…I will ask the captain of the yacht to marry us… and I promised you a ring from Tiffany's years ago, but in the mean time we'll go to the jewellery shop at the airport buy an engagement ring and our wedding bands…

- You didn't have a ring for Susanna?

- Yes, but…

- Candy I see it?

He went in his stuff and got a little red box, he gave to Candy. She opened it and she saw a beautiful engagement ring, not to flashy.

- It's beautiful… said Candy moved

- Candy, apparently, it wasn't meant for me to ask Susanna to marry me, because there's only one woman I want to marry, and that's you Candy… only you, you and only you…

He took the ring and put it back in his bag.

- I'll take it to the airport's jewellery store to exchange it with a new one…

- Ok, she said smiling

They went back to bed.

- You want to eat something? Asked Terry

- Not at the moment, later said Candy

- They're open 24-7…

- Well that's good, because I will need my strengths…

- I'm so happy; I found my heart, it left that night with you…

- And mine stayed with you that night…

- It's a wonder how we were alive?

They burst out laughing. They were happy, they spent the evening having fun, and making plans for the future. He called Susanna to tell her he was not coming back.

- I expected it, she said sadly, you're staying with her

- I love her and I don't ever want to let go, I'm sorry Susanna, good luck, said Terry, you can keep the house…

She didn't respond and hung up the phone. Susanna had guessed that Terry wouldn't come back to her the second she heard Candy on Terry's cell phone…she was the woman he loved. She knew Terry was with her for duty and that his heart was with Candy…she had hoped that he would marry her or that he will really fall in love with her… she went to the bedroom and cried her eyes out. She wasn't seeing it yet, but life goes on…she'll get back on her feet…

Terry also called his mother.

- Terry? So…?

- Just a second mum….

He gave the phone to Candy.

- Miss Baker…

- Candy! You're together! Thank God!

Candy burst out laughing.

- It's about time! You were both dedicated to a cause that didn't really deserve it… I'm grateful to Susanna for saving my son, but, he was not happy… I knew he found you the second I heard his voice…Congratulations! I'm very happy for you…Don't ever let him go again…

- This time, I'm keeping him for good. Thanks Miss Baker… here's Terry

- Mum? I'm going to take a sabbatical and go on a cruise around the world on the yacht that's in France…The captain is going to marry us…

- Oh… have fun then! I'll see you…in a year?

- I'll call you and you'll call us, ok?

- Ok, bye…

He hung up. He had to call Taylor to tell her that he won't be back for a while…

- Taylor?

- Boss…

- I'm taking a sabbatical and go on a cruise with the woman I love…

- Oh… "Mary Angel Sunshine"?

- You're very perceptive Taylor… You can continue working and take messages for me. You can contact me on my cell phone or the one on my father's yacht and by e-mail. Susanna is keeping the house, but, you continue to pay the bills… and I will contact you when I'm ready to come home so you can arrange the apartment….and go get my belongings at Susanna's…

- Very well boss…I suppose you're getting married?

- Not a word to the press for now…

- Mum's the word… Good luck boss and congratulations…

- Thanks Taylor, bye…

The next day they went to cancel their flights for America. They went to the airport's jewellery store and they had no problem exchanging Susanna's engagement ring for another one and they also bought wedding bands. Terry paid the balance. Then they took the train to Calais to take the Grandchester's luxury yacht it was called the LB…

- "LB" ? Eleonor Baker I presume, pun intended? Said Candy

- This yacht is not in France for nothing…

- Your stepmummy didn't find the joke funny? She said with the British accent

- What do you think?

- Could your father be more subtle? Said Candy laughing, but this yacht is great!

Terry burst out laughing. The yacht had 6 bedrooms, a bathroom for every one of them, 3 washrooms, 3 living rooms, 2 dining rooms, 2 bars, 2 kitchens, a Jacuzzi, a satellite dish, computers with internet, GSM cellular phones, sound system stereo, television, VCRs a CD and DVD library; everything necessary so they won't miss anything… the master bedroom was very beautiful, decorated with white furniture, a big mirror was suspended on the ceiling on top of the bed.

- Wow! said Candy laying on the bed… you father has…erotic taste! We're going to have fun on this bed!

- I wonder who he bought here… said Terry laughing

The captain of the boat married them and Mr. and Mrs. Grandchester went on a cruise around the world.

Albert knew when Candy didn't arrive the next day that he won't have anymore chances with her. They weren't meant to live together, her heart was with Terry forever. Archie told him that Candy had met Terry at Zaventem airport and that they had reconciled… he started to think about taking some women out. The one he wanted belonged to another man.

Candy and Terry were travelling through the Greek Islands. They went to his friend's island and they lived there for a few days, while the captain was stocking up on fuel and food for the yacht. They went to visit those small Pacific islands and they had great pleasure bathing in the blue water…

- It's blue like in the brochures and post cards said Candy, Wow! I thought it was just on pictures…

- Me too, said Terry, We're going to discover the world together, Freckles…all this is just the beginning…

Candy got pregnant on the yacht. Terry was crazed with joy, he hugged her.

- That's wonderful, Freckles… he said with tears in his eyes… you want to go back to America?

- To America?

- For the baby?

- And abandoned our cruise around the world? I'm fine Terry; we'll see doctors at every stop we're going to make… women have been giving birth since the dawn of time without being in America…

- Are you sure, Freckles?

- Positive. In America, I wouldn't have all those tropical fruits I crave and the nice sun all year long…

- Ok…but I'm going to hire a doctor to be with us on board with us…

- Ok, Sun King… it's good to have a doctor on board…I'm going to eat my fruits…

Terry understood Candy's diet better, the baby!

- Your savage fruits? What's the name of the one with a red shell that's white inside with black seeds…?

- Tondolo… said Candy laughing

- Right…you have to say, with you current diet, it's going to be difficult to satisfy it in America, green mangoes, mangoes with nails, matonges, mangoustas…what's the name of those sour vegetables you love so much?

- Ngayi ngayi… it means "sour sour" with smoked fish and melon seed… fufu with semolina…but I prefer it with corn flour and cassava flour…

- Your exotic cravings made me discover food and fruits I didn't know existed!

- Well we learn something new everyday! Said Candy laughing, I had African colleagues who thought me, their language, well one of them, African cooking, their culture, their dances…

- Dances? I now understand how you've become more of a… dancer…

- I didn't hear you complain…

- Because it's great…Africa made you more… mature, more cultivated…more… exciting…

- We could go there together and visit… said Candy smiling

- Sure. How do you say "I love you" in the African language you know…what is it called?

- Lingala…"Na lingi yo"…

- Na lingi yo, said Terry with his English accent

- Your accent is cute in Lingala…Na lingi yo pe ( I love you too)… she said smiling

- Now, let's go eat our savage fruits…

So they had a doctor on board and Mrs. Grandchester had an idyllic pregnancy on the sea. That baby conceived on the water, didn't seem to make its mommy seasick. When the time came, Terry didn't leave her for a second.

- We should've been in a hospital said Terry

- We met on a boat, we got married on a boat, we conceived this baby on a boat, and we're going to have it on a boat! She yelled wincing with pain

He was taking everything, she was holding his hand really tight, a little too tight, but he said he needed to feel some pain too…

- Freckles, you can do it… hang in there… I love you… everything will be fine he was saying to support her

- Terry! Shut up! Yelled Candy in pain

- Sorry baby, said Terry who didn't know what to say

After hours that seemed endless, the baby Grandchester finally came into this world, on the boat.

- It's a girl, Candy! Said Terry crying of joy, oh… she's wonderful!

The doctor gave them the baby after wiping her and wrapping her in a blanket. Terry kissed her and then gave the baby to Candy. She was crying with joy. Terry kissed her on the lips for a long time.

- Thank you Candy for this happiness you had just give me again

- Thank you Terry, for this beautiful baby…

- You're welcome Freckles… I thought of a name… to stay in the boat atmosphere…

- No, you wouldn't dare!

- Little Mary Sunshine…

- Little Mary Sunshine… what if she gets teased for it at school?

- Well, if she takes after you, she could say her name is "Mary" and she will be so cheerful that they will nickname her

- "Little Mary Sunshine" they both say laughing

Candy and Terry went back to America almost a year later with a baby in their hands; a beautiful little girl who answered to the name Little Mary Sunshine… the joke was irresistible! She was blonde like her mother and had her father's deep blue eyes. Candy had another baby on the way… her friends were happy to finally see her happy and they had a big party for the occasion.

- Little Mary Sunshine, said Annie taking the baby, you guys are really not possible! And the next one what is it going to be? The Sun King?

- Well…, said Candy smiling

- It's not a bad idea; Sunny…, said Terry smiling

- And you're capable of doing it, said Cassie

- Annie is right, you guys are not possible! Said Stear

Everybody burst out laughing. Albert was married and he has started a family too. He took Candy aside to talk.

- Albert, I'm sorry, she said

- Candy, you're happy, that's all that is important. I'm not mad at you…

- Thank you Albert she said smiling and hugging him, I'm very happy…

- Candy, called Terry; we have to open the dance floor…

- I'm coming honey, said Candy letting go of Albert

She went in her husband's arms, to dance for the reception in the honour of their marriage that took place more than a year before.

The press had learned a year ago that Terrence Grandchester had broke up with Susanna Marlowe and he took a sabbatical cruising around the world…they also learned of his return with a wife and a baby and one more on the way…Terrence Grandchester said that he will now make only one movie a year so he could spend more time with his family.

Candy and Terry were finally together and happy with their baby and the one to come. They had tried to do what was right, to separate for the good of another woman who needed him. But they didn't anticipate the pain, the misery, the tears that would follow, would be so difficult to live with and that it was going to last as long as they were not together… Mother Nature decided to help destiny and the universe and she had them stuck together at Zaventem airport in Belgium. They had found each other and they finally understood that they belonged together, and they never wanted to be apart again. Every year, at Valentine's Day, Candy and Terry went back to Zaventem, at the Sheraton hotel and asked for the same room to celebrate the anniversary of their first kiss and their reunion. We talk about miracles during the holidays; Christmas, New Year… Valentine's Day, the day for people in love, also had its miracles, it was reuniting lost soul mates… Candice White Andrew and Terrence Grandchester were the perfect candidates.

**THE END**


End file.
